Hero's Duty: Raiders for the Golden Hammer
by ShadowLink108
Summary: A cold, bitter war between Nintendo and The Sony-Microsoft Alliance has escalated the conflict to an inevitable climax. When rumours of Felix's Golden Hammer drives both sides to infiltrate Litwak's Arcade, Felix and his friends are dragged into and become involved in a two-on-one console war. Each must face a bitter truth: "There can be only one!"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the respective video game characters used in this story in any way. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney, and all video game characters belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sony Entertainment, Square Enix, Bungie Studios, Electronic Arts, etc). This work is a non-profit, fan-based story (fan fiction). Please support the official release.**

* * *

PROLOGUE — "I AM LIGHTNING...THE RAIN TRANSFORMED"

In was a dark, gruelling day for the Red Team. After weeks of planning and days of preparation, the mission was simple yet complicated. The simple objective was to sneak aboard the shuttle taking off through the Great Beyond. The complications were how to do it without being caught, and more importantly without _him _knowing she didn't fail. This was a great risk for all of them involved, the Red Team. She didn't have much of a choice, not after what _he _did to...she paused in pain. A lingering thread of guilt, inflicting great distress was dangerous at the moment. Distractions are not justified at all during this mission, and there is no room for error for even the slightest hairs out of place. For it will result in many loss of men. After all, _he _is watching and _he _will not hesitate to exploit the smallest of opportunities to destroy her. They were not going to regenerate here, not outside of their own console, of their own game.

This mission was serious and the high-stakes meant that Command was desperate. After losing...after rumors of him missing in action, morale was low for the troops. Because of their developers focus on family friendly gaming, there weapons and tactics were useless against those whose developers glorified them were ranges of weapons to kill and destroy for the more hardcore and mature of gamers. Both consoles knew of where they stood with each other in combat. Cute and cuddly character designs versus hardcore, high-octane violence and action with high definition character designs. This war wasn't fair, and they both knew it.

Red Team was sneaking through the bushes, overlooking the launch site. Red Leader propped herself up with her elbows. The rest of Red Team was tired of the long trek through the swamp. Because of _him_, all of the direct routes were compromised drop zones. Only the swamp was a viable route to take. Red Leader turned around to face her men.

"Red Two, leading me a red one. Red Three, giving me your side arm. I'm going to need the for the trip."

Red Two was looking through his overalls to find a spare fire flower while the star pilot grabbed his hustler and drew his pistol, handing it over to the Red Leader. Taking both of the items, Red Leader grabbed a map from her suit and pulled it out. Everyone shuffled around her.

"Okay, intel has confirmed that the Demon is here, so be extra careful when approaching the area. The marines are NPCs and much weaker, but the Demon is a PC and his campaign experience on Legendary Mode makes him a formidable foe. Red Seven, do not engage unless in self defense. Got that."

A stoic nob for Red Seven.

"We need to get on that shuttle tonight, their launching in the morning for Litwak's Arcade. That's wear the target is," Red Leader shuffled to grab a picture, "that is where we'll find Fix-It Felix."

"What about La Li Lu Le Lo?" Red Four asked.

"SHH!" She loudly whispered, "I don't know if _he _is here right now. If he is here, we're just going to have to charge in and go with plan B."

"What will the princess say?"

"A last stand is all that is left. There is nothing we can do anymore."

"But Prince—"

Red Leader smacked Red Four across the head, "never use real names on a mission. You'll compromise our cover and identities, idiot!"

A sentry patrol was approaching the cliffside, Red Six alerted them, "sentry coming."

"Alright, let's move out!" Red Leader said.

Red Team was comprised of the seven remaining of the more mature video game characters their developers had designed and create for their console. The eighth member was considered game over, but the recently in stated Red Leader was convinced her was merely missing in action because no one has confirmed his...

The launch site was on a cliff overlooking Kenya. Where a memorial stand was placed for this particular game's story mode, was later converted into a launch site into the Great Beyond. Doing so in the Main Menu was considered suicide, because the later became the most public battlefields as well as too exposed to the gamers if they were caught what was going on in the video game. A slipspace rupture was reprogrammed by the code monkeys and hackers into creating a rip that leads directing into the main lines. From there, no video game characters ever survived the journey. Unprotected, their code disintegrates, but with a shuttle coded to withstand electrical and magnetic fluxes and surges that come disrupt their codes or worse, divide by zero.

Sliding down the cliffside, hiding behind crates and trucks, sneaking through to reach the shuttle. As soon as they got to a stationed trailer, Red Five used her high tech knowledge to hack open the door's computer system. The door opened, Red Seven swiftly flew in and made quick work of the three guys inside. Killing them would make them respawn, as _he _found a way for same console regeneration possible, even outside their own game. Nonlethal was harder to do than because simply putting an arrow through their head was quicker and easier.

As Red Team entered the trailer, closing the blinds and locked the door behind them. Red Six's hefty arms carry all the down men and stuffed them in a locker. Red Team grabbed all uniforms in the lockers and changed their gear into disguises. Red Leader and Red Five were female, so they changed in the bathroom.

"Red Leader, what are we going to do with Fix-It Felix with we find him. How are we going to get back?"

"With their shuttle, of course. But without them on the return flight."

"We can't just leave them there in an arcade."

Red Leader and Red Five were done changing, leaving the bathroom to join with the rest of the team. Red Leader sighed, "look, I don't know what we'll be doing with them. All I know is that Fix-It Felix is our only hope. We'll cross that bridge when we face it."

Red Team was assembled in their disguised uniforms, except Red Six because of his sheer size. Instead, he wore a full body suit of armour with a Super Scope rifle at his side. One thing about being family friendly is the lack of an intimidating arsenal.

"Okay, are teams one and two ready to move out?"

"Yes, ma'am." Red Team replied.

"Yes, your highness." Red Four replied

"You idiot, do not use my real name. We are in enemy territory. You don't know—"

"Who's listening." Red Seven finished, drawing his sword to Red Three's neck. Red Six because of his size would be more logical, but the risk of loud noise exposing them made Red Three's quick trigger more of an better choice to hold up.

"RED SEVEN! What are you doing?" Red Five yelled, extending her arm canon.

Red Six charged the Super Scope and Red Four draw a gun at Red Seven.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but I don't want to lose because my comrades were weaker than me. I can do much better where I do not standout because of my cape and mask. I don't belong with child-like video games. I deserve a more serious challenges them teaming up with that bulimic pink fuzz ball.

Red Seven unlocked the door and opened it. A squad of marines entered into the trailer. Red Team all dropped their weapons. Arrested and handed cuffed, the captured Red Team was lead outside and towards the shuttle where the Demon was standing. The shuttle was finished being loaded with equipment and supplies for a week. A crew of twenty-seven were already prepared and ready for immediate launch. The Demon in question turned around.

"Well, I didn't expect the legendary Red Team to get captured so easily. But you are all Nintendo characters to begin with."

"Are Microsoft and Sony characters are much better, huh?

"Child-like designs, simple and laughably easy levels, and poor selection of game titles. You are all so disappointing. Nintendo exclusive games that are fun are far and few in between. And any cross titles, people just come to us because of better gameplay and graphics. You are pathetic. You got nothing."

"Oh yeah! We are all classics. People will never forget us, and people will never stop playing with us are our childish games!" Red Two exclaimed

"Just give up. Nobody plays Nintendo as much anymore. Call of Duty, Battlefield, Mass Effect, Gears of War, Assassin's Creed, Mortal Combat, and my game, Halo. We're all better than you overused gimmick video game characters Nintendo has to offer.

The shuttle was ready to launch into the main lines. Engines powering up, the hatch starting to close.

"I think not! I will never give up!" Red Two dropped a bob-omb from his sleeves onto the ground. It exploded, knocking everyone off their feet. Marines stunned by the flash bang. Red Leader throw a couple of Deku nuts stunning more marines. As chaos in sued around her, Red Leader ran toward the shuttle hatch as it was closing.

"You're going to have to go by yourself. You have more game experience working alone than as a team. Go find Fix-It Felix before La Li Lu Le Lo get their hands on his hammer. You know what must be done! Do it for him, do it for..." Red Two was cut off by a way of marines opening fire. Red Two used a golden star and all hell broke loss. Stars made combat easy being invincible, but they last only half a minute at best, and were hard to find to boot.

The shuttle doors closed, and Red Leader was now without a team to search and escort the fabled eight-bit arcadian back safely. She was their only hope. This was their last contingency. All hope rested in the last hurrah against La Li Lu Le Lo. Hiding in a box, she felt a twinge of sadness over Red Actual's disappearance. If he were here, they'd both be unstoppable duo together. All she could do was wait, wait for the arrival before making the next move.


	2. Life is But a Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the respective video game characters used in this story in any way. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney, and all video game characters belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sony Entertainment, Square Enix, Bungie Studios, Electronic Arts, etc). This work is a non-profit, fan-based story (fan fiction). Please support the official release.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: LIFE IS BUT A GAME

Over at Litwak's Arcade, down by route 83, was a thriving business were many kids and teenagers spend hours skipping school or after classes playing in the arcade. Among all the arcade cabinets were first-person shooters, side-scrolling adventure, and both fighting and racing games. Yet, after hours, when the arcade closes, all the video game characters finally come to life, so to speak, as all of the arcadians congregated down to Game Central Station. Gone was another work day, and especially on Fridays and holidays does the Tapper game receive a lot of business. Many of the gamer characters come visit the other worlds or just to have fun after hours.

Among the game worlds and people living in Litwak's Arcade lived an unlikely quartet of characters. An eight-bit villain and his eccentric PC, an NPC space marine and a tomboyish green hooded renegade. The eight-bit villain Wreck-It Ralph and renegade racer "president" Vanellope von Schweetz have an odd brother sister, give and take friendship. Both call each other various caddy names like stink brains, major underpants, and booger face. In spite of their childish antics, both of the are deeply loyal to each other and share a bond that would rival most marriages. Speaking of marriages, the strangest couple to date in Litwak's Arcade is the eight-bit PC and his space marine wife, Fix-It Felix Jr and Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun. Still afters all months passed from the Sugar Rush Incident, nobody else beside Ralph and Vanellope has gotten used to the idea. Certainly not the couple in question themselves.

As the station was filled with people, out of the Fix-It Felix, Jr socket came the two close friends, Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix, Jr. Before the Sugar Rush Incident, both of them hadn't been on speaking terms merely because peer pressure demanded that contact with the wrecker was to be limited and avoided at all cost. But now, all the Nicelanders and Felix has changed the ways and are more welcoming and open to Ralph. Both Felix and Ralph were going to visit their female companions.

"Boy, did we have a busy week. I can't believe after all these months, the bonus level is as popular as it is. I hope Q-Bert isn't overworked too hard," said Felix.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's having the time of his life now that he's back in action," said Ralph.

A week after the Sugar Rush Incident, Ralph and Felix decide to take all the homeless characters with a game and bring them into Fix-It Felix. Ralph even designed a bonus level for all the characters, and popularity of their game exploded.

"Yeah. But I'm getting a work out trying to keep up with all the demands. I'm used to four or five games a day, but a full 10 hour work day is hard," said Felix.

"When, made you should sleep early or work out. During the weekends and holidays, you should have plenty of time to rest and get into shape."

Litwak's Arcade is an independent, small-business, so weekend hours are limited and always closed during the holidays. Tomorrow was Saturday and the start of Christmas Break. Two weeks all to themselves.

"I don't know. I was hoping to spend Christmas Break with Tamora. I don't want us to be thinking about work over the holidays."

Ralph smiled. He knew what he meant. They the two approached the other side of Game Central Station, both of them stood at a crossroads. Ralph was going to Sugar Rush to visit Vanellope, and Felix was off to hell. That is, Hero's Duty, and not Sergeant Tamora Calhoun. Felix sometimes envied Ralph, at least he had an easy time visiting Vanellope than spending an half hour in combat fighting off Cy-Bugs and other space monsters. He even hated the upgraded expansion pack for Hero's Duty. More levels, more monsters, more trouble to rummage through Hero's Duty. But it was all worth it at the end, because there would be waiting his beloved Tamora. Checking his holster Tamora gave me a while back, he enter to Hero's Duty.

"What are your plans with Calhoun for the night?" Ralph asked.

"Where going to Street Fighter, to watch a match between Bison and Guile. The finals are this weekend. Afterwards, we're going clubbing at DDR." Felix replied.

"Sounds fun! You two have a great night. Tell Calhoun I said hi!"

"Will do!"

As both of them separated, neither one of them realized they would never see each other again for a long time. Felix boarded the train into Hero's Duty. Drawing his pistol from the holster, Felix aimed ahead of him. He didn't like surprises and was still a bit paranoid after the Sugar Rush Incident. As the train stopped inside the game, Sergeant Calhoun stood waiting for him. Seeing his wife, Felix hoisted his gun.

"What do you think you going to do to them with that p-shooter?" Sergeant Calhoun teased.

"You're the one who gave me this gun."

"For self-defense, not combat. Are you ready to get going?"

"Sure am. Aren't you going to get change?" Felix asked, seeing how Tamora was still in her armor.

"Later, when we get to that seizure-inducing place you call a club." She continuing to tease him.

"When, I don't think you'd want to party at the penthouse with the Nicelanders. Every would be finger food for you, and a tiny place to boot. Too public."

"The Nicelanders still haven't got used to us, yet. Jeez, it's been months already."

"Everyone is still awkward about an eight-bit shortie paired with an gorgeous hi-def beauty like you."

Both Felix and Calhoun were coming about to the barracks. Felix had an easy time after work, but sometimes Calhoun had to travel all the way from the end level back to the entrance. So they figured Felix would come in and meet her halfway. But today wasn't as bad as last week. As they both entered to barracks, some of the guys came to see Felix.

"How's it going, little man?" Markowski asked.

"Everything's doing fine brother," he awkwardly chuckled attempting a fist bump. The Nicelanders weren't the only thing who haven't got used to them. Felix and Calhoun's men still couldn't quite related to each other, and Felix goes out of his way embarrassing himself trying to connect with the manly men.

"Still nothing, huh, Markowski?"

With a flushed face, Felix waddling away from the guys and into Calhoun's personal quarters. As Felix entered, he saw Calhoun changing out of her armor into some street clothes. Felix got a peak at her undressed. If any of her men saw her like this, they would have been KTFO. But Felix was safe to gaze at her unharmed.

"Still nothing from the guys, Fix-It?"

"No, there still treat me like I'm a pansy."

"They still can't believe someone like you got ahold of someone like me."

"Will they ever warm of to me?"

"I doubt it. Unless they see you as a manly man, and not some eight-bit kid's character, you'll continue to have awkward silence between them."

Finished dressing, Calhoun was in jeans, leather boats, black tank top over a denim jacket. She was so used to armor and combat fatigues, trying fashionable was not her forte. She even still had a holster with a sizable revolver at her right side. In Felix eyes, she looked sexy and badass.

"Are you ready to go, hon?"

"Still not used to pet names?"

"Is that how couples are suppose to act?"

"Forget other people's expectation. Just be yourself."

"Then how come you can't around the platoon?"

"How come you can't around the Nicelanders?"

This was a sensitive issue. The Nicelanders and Calhoun's platoon were so all intents and purposes their family. Meet the parents stage of a relationship was meet with disbelief and uncomfortableness. Neither could get along because of their differences. Felix and Calhoun felt it from both sides. It wasn't that they disapproved, it just they didn't quite understand. No one has gotten used to them at all.

"Because they're so fancy and proper people!"

"And the trigger-happy, gung-ho cowboys are much different?"

"Those are my men, Fix-It. Don't you insult them. Just because you can't relate to them doesn't mean you can take you insecurities out on me."

"I'm insecure. You are stunned speechless in front of the Nicelanders when I invite over for a weeknight party."

"Can we just drop this, okay? I just want to have a good time. Can't you treat a girl right?"

Felix just sighed. He hated fighting over this. Who cares if they didn't approve of each other being with each other. Calhoun knelt down to give him a hug.

"Forget about the platoon. Only you and me is what matters."

"Come on were going to miss the first round." said Felix.

* * *

As they rode back to Game Central Station, Felix and Calhoun sat in silence. The marines had hazed him but stealing her tool belt and throw it into a CyBug nest. Calhoun had gotten it for him, making things worse by the jeering of how Calhoun wore the pants in the relationship. She ordered them to bathroom duty, but they didn't seem to care. For them, it was worth scrubbing the toilets. Embarrassed, he sat in shamed silence. Calhoun try to say something, but it always ended in awkward silence.

"How about Guile and Bison?" She tried to change the subject.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"How's Ralph and Vanellope doing?"

"Oh, Ralph said hi, by the way. Vanellope is visiting other racing games challenging everyone in the arcade. But she can't seem to beat Takumi from Initial D: Arcade Stage. She's hosting a party at the castle, if you want to stop by after DDR."

"That girl's got spunk. How's her and the lollipop chick handling?"

"Bitter rivals then ever. They keep finishing less than a second apart. I swear, sometimes I think they break the sound barrier just to beat each other."

Silence came again. They had an easy time talking about other people than they do about each other.

"Do you want the DJ to play a slow song for us?" Felix asked.

"I don't want to," replied Calhoun.

"Why not?"

"I just don't what—do you hear that?"

"What's that sound?"

As they approached, the socket archway was blocked by a red shield. Alarm bells was roaring loudly overhead. Getting off the train, Calhoun ran to the shield, Felix hesitantly walking forward. Looking inside was wreckage and carnage all over the place. Small fires broke out, the station's lighting was darkened, and the there was no one in sight. In fact, all the socket archway had red shield raised. Some of the curious characters stayed to watch from the side lines. The Surge Protector appeared in front of the Hero's Duty socket archway, himself deep red and out of his bored stupor.

"What's going on SP? Give me a sit rep!" asked Calhoun.

"A shuttle crashed from the outside world. It came from the grid. I don't know who or what it is, or where they came from. No one has emerged from the shuttle just yet."

"Any casualties?"

"None, I detected it in time and warned everyone to evacuated. Minor injuries, but no one was declared game over."

"Can you let me in to investigate?"

"Negative, ma'am. I'm containing the situation, and I'm not risking any viruses infecting any games."

"Look, SP. If those contacts are hostile, I doubt your shields will last long against them."

"But you have no armor. No men. I know your a programmed soldier, but your an NPC, no transferrable gamer experience."

"Look, you let me in or this arcade will go under," turning to face Felix, "give me your hammer and gun. I'm going in."


	3. Disney President

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the respective video game characters used in this story in any way. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney, and all video game characters belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sony Entertainment, Square Enix, Bungie Studios, Electronic Arts, etc). This work is a non-profit, fan-based story (fan fiction). Please support the official release.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: DISNEY PRESIDENT

There was a head spinning J-pop style, go kart racing game infamously called Sugar Rush. The landscape was candy and sugar treats of all kinds. Everything from chocolate mountains, soda pop rivers and lakes, marshmallow clouds and candy cane trees. Among the landscape was colorful people, literally. Each of the racers were chibi-style, anime-like characters, each of them with their own candy flavored theme. Among them were the pink lollipop ice queen Taffyta Muttonfudge. The chocolate and peanut butter smug elitist Rancis Fluggerbutter. The cheery and joyful birthday cake Candlehead. All to name a few, but none of them are as popular as the renegade with her short-range teleportation commonly referred to as "glitching." The one and only Vanellope von Schweetz, the green hoodie all around sour candy cane, chocolate cookie mix. Although her flavor wasn't appealing, she was the fastest and most swift racer on the track. Each time placing in top three over the last few months. Sugar Rush was an intense place for such a sweet location.

As Ralph exited the tunnel from Game Central, he overlook the bright, sugary landscape of Sugar Rush. He heard the roaring of engines in the distance. After hours, the Sugar Russians often held a Random Roster Race, but this was the holidays, and Vanellope was hosting a party at the castle. Ralph was invited, but was told not to dress up. Just to be himself was all. As he was walking through the cookie dough roads, he saw Vanellope drive up at to, slamming on the breaks and while downshifting to drifting right beside Ralph. Hooping out of the way, Vanellope stopped right beside him.

"Wow! Who taught you how to do that?"

"Some guy on the other side of the the Whack-a-Mole. He drives a funny looking car that's all metal and square-like called a Trueno. But he though I was weird pulling up in a candy kart."

"Well, not all of the racing games are candy-themed. How's the party prep coming along?"

"Everything's going great. It should be starting soon."

Hooping onto the car, Vanellope immediately gunned the engine and accelerated off in the distance. Taken a back, Ralph was impressed by Vanellope's improving skills drifting corners and weaving around the roads. Racing really was in her code. She even learned to change styles accounting for Ralph's weight and the shifted centre of gravity. She used Ralph's weight as a pendulum to use inertial momentum into corners, but was complete hell on her rear suspension.

Arriving at the candy castle, everyone of the racers were dressed up in fancy dresses or tuxedos, with the exception of Ralph and Vanellope. Having a great time, dancing or just being wallflowers in the background. There were some other kitty characters from a few other games and a lot of candy citizens. A sizable crowd, but all eyes stopped to behold the arrival of President von Schweetz.

"Hey, Ralph and the president are here!" Candlehead announced.

"How's the night coming along? Everyone enjoying themselves?"

Everyone cheered an affirmative answer. Everyone went carrying on as Vanellope joined the dance floor challenging Emi from DDR. Ralph approaches the bar which, being a children's game, was all soda pop and soft drinks. Sitting by herself in the corner was Taffyta, looking quite dejected, head slumped defeated. Seeing her, Ralph sat closer the Taffyta.

"Hey, kid. What's up, why so blue?"

"I'm not sad. I'm just...it's none of your business."

"Is it Vanellope? I thought you two were all on good terms."

"So you thought. When Vanellope joked about executing us, she meant it half jokingly. A part of her wanted to punish those who treated her the worst of all. If not fatally, covertly. Vanellope had a ban on my rooster entry for a week, and after that she publicly humiliated me during a day race. Everyone has lost it, failing head over heels for her. There afraid of calling her out on mean stuff for fear of being a bully again to her. Everyone's extra nice to her and try their best not to invoke wrath from Vanellope. Especially when she has you to straighten things out."

Ralph remember when the boys Gloyd and Rancis were in a fight and causing trouble after hours at Tappers. Accidentally receiving a right hook from Gloyd trying to separate Rancis off of him, Ralph destroyed both of their karts and were banned from racing for a month. Another time, Candlehead and Jubileena were caught at the bakery cheating on the bakery mini-game and were sentence to two weeks of clean up duty.

"Vanellope's always been hiding behind you. You think your helping her by coming in and intervening. Your nothing but the stinky president's bulldog. She can't even take responsibility for her own mistakes and bad decisions."

"That's not true."

"Really, tell me otherwise. When has she ever suffered the consequences?"

Ralph thought hard for several moments. He hated to admit it, but Taffyta was right. He couldn't remember when Vanellope had to face bad news and take one for the team. It was always someone else that was the problem, someone else to take the fall.

"And you know what the kicker is?" Taffyta sniffed. Was she crying?

"Are you okay, Taffyta?" Ralph asked.

"She doesn't even follow the rules. She's the president, the most popular racer with the players, and she can teleport. She owns this castle, and she's got..." Taffyta hesitated only the whisper, "someone like you."

"How come you haven't talked to Vanellope about this? I'm sure if you just..."

"Do you think she'll listen to me? She may have overlooked, but I didn't pretty nasty things to Vanellope with King Candy was still around. She may seem to let it go, but she hasn't forgot what I did and said to her. Do you really want to know how Vanellope got homeless, living in a cave?"

Ralph stared in silence at Taffyta. A part of him was disturbed and angry at Taffyta implying all of the things they did to Vanellope in the past. But another part of him was afraid that he was denying that Vanellope had some bad in her. Could she be guilty of doing bad things to others, too?

"You know what?" Taffyta began, downing a quart of Red Bull, "You're right! I'm going to give that little brat a piece of my mind!"

Taffyta stormed off to the dance floor. Ralph got up, he didn't like the sound of this. Then he stopped, hesitating. Was he doing what Taffyta said, protecting Vanellope from consequences?

* * *

A lot of pop songs that played were imported from Dance Dance Revolution's playlist. Later, after many dance songs with fast tempos played, the DJ slowed things down with a love song. Although there were a lot of girls, a few of them pestered the two boys in attendance to dance with them. Gloyd paired with Crumbelina, but Rancis hesitantly decide whether or not to approach Vanellope or not. She's never showed any interest in boys before, but after what she did for him months ago helping him rebuild his kart, he had developed feelings for her. Gently pushing Candlehead and Jubileena aside, he walked towards Vanellope. Catching her eye, Rancis bashfully cleared his throat.

"Do...would...want to..." Rancis fumbling his words.

Vanellope smirked, knowing what he was getting at.

"I would love to," Vanellope replied.

Rancis hesitantly put his arms around Vanellope's waist, trying not to get too low or too close. Lightly sweating nervously, the colourful lights and dim shading hid Rancis' blushing face.

"Do you like...are you..."

"I'm having a great time, butterfingers."

Blushing, Rancis couldn't seem to speak right.

"Do you like this song?" Rancis was able to manage

"Not really. I'm more of a rock girl, not this sappy pop song."

"I was wondering, if...would you go out with me?"

She paused, their feet stopping.

"Where do you want to go?"

"No, I mean. Do you...would you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know, butterfingers. I don't really feel..."

"Hey, President! I want to have a word with you, glitch!"

Everyone in earshot gasped at what Taffyta said.

"What did you call me?"

Vanellope let go of Rancis, turning to face the defiant. Taffyta and Vanellope stood nose to nose in front of each other, both fuming in rage.

"I hear double stripped branches break easily," Taffyta said.

"What are you getting at?" asked Vanellope, looking a bit confused.

A raged Taffyta suddenly dropped down, swiping Vanellope's left leg. Everyone heard the loud crack, followed by a deafening scream. Ralph lunged at Taffyta, shoving her to the ground. All the other racers gasped in shock at what Taffyta did. She never did this. Who in Sugar Rush was violent enough to attack someone? Ralph and Rancis ran to Vanellope's side, while Candlehead and Gloyd had enough of this.

"Taffyta!" roared Candlehead.

"What was that for?" Gloyd asked.

"She's started it!" Taffyta said, pointing at Vanellope.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Rancis asked.

"DO I SOUND OKAY!"

Ralph picked Vanellope up.

"THROW HER IN THE DUNGEON!"

The Oreo troopers enter the dance floor surrounding Taffyta. Wynchel and Duncan cuffed the lollipop girl and escorted out of the chamber hall. Everyone hissing and sneering at what she did to Vanellope. Ralph rushed out of the room, Rancis following.

"I'll drive! Follow me!" Rancis said.

"Everything's going to be okay, Vanellope. We'll goes see Felix, I'm sure he can do something about your leg," Ralph said.

* * *

As Rancis drove as fast yet smoothly as he could, Vanellope's screams later turned into cries. He didn't expect something like this to happen. For Rancis, it was hard hearing her cry so much, it churned his stomach. Ralph did his best to reassure Vanellope. As they got past the bridge and enter the terminal, Rancis parked his vehicle on the train platform.

"Everything's going to be okay. Once we get to Game Central Station, I'm sure we'll meet up with Felix and Calhoun. If not, they should be in Street Fighter for the match between Guile and Bison."

As they got to Game Central Station, everyone noticed the red alert immediately. Something serious was happening. Ralph placed Vanellope on Rancis' lap.

"Take care of her, peanut butter head."

"Okay. I got it, Ralph!" Rancis said, blushing pinkly.

Ralph seeing through the red shield, he saw a ship crashed through Game Central. There was wreckage from the station and the ship everything. Fire alarms ringing loudly.

"Felix! Calhoun! Is anybody there!"

"Ralph! Stay back!" Calhoun answered back. He saw her a while way, but she approached him. Standing in front of the red shield up on the other side, Ralph saw Felix's hammer in Calhoun's holster.

"Why do you...never mind. Calhoun, I need Felix's hammer. Taffyta broke Vanellope's leg."

"The lollipop chick?"

"Yeah!"

"Negative. I can't give this to you right now. I need it for myself."

"But your not even hurt."

"Look at that ship!"

Ralph looked at the crashed shuttle.

"I'm not wearing any armour. I'm done for it I don't have this hammer to treat myself. I need to contain the situation!"

"Where did that ship come from?"

"I don't know, but Surge Protector says it came from outside the grid. These are aliens in every sense of the word. We need to be cautious."

"Calhoun, watch out!"

A plasma round shot past Calhoun's head, crashing into the invincible red force field. Flipping around, Calhoun drew her twin pistols. Something was emerging from the shuttle.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the amount of views and followers. This is my first (or co-first) fan fiction I'm publishing and writing on this site. I appreciate those following and favourites, but no comments. Really! Please feel free to comment and review, even if you tear the shit out of this story. I want to hear from the audience how the story is going, what and where I can improve for next time, so tell me what you think so far. Comment below and let me know. See you next time. Just to let you know up front, this will be roughly be 30 chapters long.**


	4. Time Crisis in Game Central Station 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the respective video game characters used in this story in any way. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney, and all video game characters belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sony Entertainment, Square Enix, Bungie Studios, Electronic Arts, etc). This work is a non-profit, fan-based story (fan fiction). Please support the official release.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: TIME CRISIS IN GAME CENTRAL STATION (PART 1)

Red Leader awoke from the crash. She didn't think she would be alive, being in the cockpit accelerating nose front into a brick wall. It was a miracle she even survived. Taking the straps of her shoulders, she wiggling she way out of the flight deck. The windshield was shattered all over the place, thousands of shards of glass everywhere. After managing to crawl her way out of the shuttle. Looking around discombobulated, her eyes blurred and ears silent ringing. There were finally here, unfortunately.

Slowly as her sight return to her, images became clear and more focused, and her hearing slowly resume an audible volume. She was in a chamber hall, with high ceilings and multiple archways leading into different places. It look like a train station, but without tracks and platforms. Around here, rubble and wreckage, cratering into the floor. The overhead lights were destroy, darkening the hall, with alarm bells ringing loudly. Looking over at one of the entryways, Red saw two characters approach a blue man still inside the hall.

"What's going on SP? Give me a sit rep!" asked Calhoun.

"A shuttle crashed from the outside world. It came from the grid. I don't know who or what it is, or where they came from. No one has emerged from the shuttle just yet."

"Any casualties?"

"None, I detected it in time and warned everyone to evacuated. Minor injuries, but no one was declared game over."

_Thank goodness_. Red Leader thought.

"Can you let me in to investigate?"

"Negative, ma'am. I'm containing the situation, and I'm not risking any viruses infecting any games."

"Look, SP. If those contacts are hostile, I doubt your shields will last long against them."

"But you have no armor. No men. I know your a programmed soldier, but your an NPC, no transferrable gamer experience."

"Look, you let me in or this arcade will go under," Sergeant Calhoun said, turning to Felix, "give me your hammer and gun. I'm going in."

She noticed a woman entering the chamber hall. She was wearing a short sleeved denim jacket, washed out jeans, and a black shirt underneath. With a pistol drawn, the woman approached the craft slowly. This wasn't good, it didn't help the radio was on still.

"Epsilon Four, do you read me, over."

Crackling static attracted the attention of the blonde woman.

_Shut up you damn radio._ She thought to herself. _Everyone is dead._

"Epsilon Four, this is CentCom, do you read me. We've dispatched a Phantom gunship, over." The radio crackled.

As the woman approached the tail end making her way around, Red decided not to take any chances. Pulling a bottle of red potion from her satchel, it's wonder this thing survived, pulled the cork and slowly drank, hope it would work fast on her system before she arrived.

"Hold it right there!" Sergeant Calhoun said, aiming directly at Red's head.

"Wait!" Red Leader gasped out, "I come in peace!"

"Like hell you do! Crashing a shuttle into Game Central Station! Where did you come from?" Sergeant Calhoun asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sheik. I came from The Legend of Zelda console games," Red said. Coughing and grunting, the red potion worked fast giving her a buzz that swipe drowsiness from her eyes.

"You're a console character?" Sergeant Calhoun slowly asked. An amazed look of disbelief swept across her face. Red Leader Sheik stood up from the ground. Dusting off ruble and glass, Sheik looked at the woman in front of her. Still not trusting, Calhoun weapon remained drawn at Sheik's chest.

"Well then. What are you doing here?"

"To stop their mission! I was the one who deliberately—"

"Felix! Calhoun! Is anybody there!" Ralph called out.

Turning to look that the Sugar Rush socket archway, Sergeant Calhoun slowly back away from Sheik before turning around and running towards Ralph. With red shields up, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Ralph! Stay back!"

"Why do you...never mind. Calhoun, I need Felix's hammer. Taffyta broke Vanellope's leg."

"The lollipop chick?"

"Yeah!"

"Negative. I can't give this to you right now. I need it for myself."

"But your not even hurt."

"Look at that ship!"

Ralph looked at the crashed shuttle.

"I'm not wearing any armour. I'm done for it I don't have this hammer to treat myself. I need to contain the situation!"

"Where did that ship come from?"

"I don't know, but Surge Protector says it came from outside the grid. These are aliens in every sense of the word. We need to be cautious."

"Calhoun, watch out!" Sheik yelled.

A plasma round shot past Calhoun's head, crashing into the invincible red force field. Flipping around, Calhoun drew her twin pistols. Something was emerging from the shuttle. Sheik wasn't in sight, but a few beastly creatures emerge out of the cargo deck.

"Watch out for the Elites!" Sheik yelled.

Cries and panic sounded from behind other game entryways. Sheik, fully recovered and stamina restored, drew her pistol Red Three, Fox McCloud gave to her. Calhoun immediately returned fire, striking each elite with tight groupings on fatal locations.

"Felix! Call the calvary to arrive!"

Felix took off back in Hero's Duty. A group of Elites growled and Calhoun, the leader charging her with his Energy Sword drawn. Dropping to the ground, rolling under the Elite horizontal slash, Calhoun lunged to attack from behind, putting a few rounds in his back. Dead Elite dropping down, Calhoun noticed the other scattered, spreading out and keeping their distant from her. Sheik ran up to Calhoun, touching back to back.

"What are you doing?"

"Pull out another pistol, we'll have to fire at them 360 swipe. I got your back."

Sheik pulled out a fire flower, charging her free hand, while drawing her pistol at the Elites. Surrounded with no where to run, the Elites aimed at the center of the circle. In a tense gunslinger moment, each side hesitating to fire, a man emerge from the shuttle.

"Hold your fire!" The man said.

The Elites withdrew their aim, standing down. Sheik turning to face the man. A tall, white hooded man stood before them. Black beard visible, dark tanned skin, long white sleeves, and leather gloves and boots. Red was lined and patterned throughout his outfit. Sheik was glaring at the man in white.

"Ezio!" She hissed.

Sergeant Calhoun hoisted one of her guns, the other still in hand.

"My apologies, ma'am, for our rude introduction."

"Pretty heavy firepower you've brought here to a simple arcade," Calhoun said, drawing her pistol at Ezio, "What is it that you want?"

"He wants Fix-it Felix junior's Golden Hammer!" Sheik said.

Sergeant Calhoun tried to suppress her surprise, but her widen eyes betrayed her to Ezio gaze.

"I do not want any trouble. We would like to borrow the hammer for a few days. We know this arcade is, and will bring it back before the holidays are over. No one has to be unplugged, and we'll simply be on our way," Ezio explained.

Sergeant Calhoun wasn't buying it.

"Then why come heavily armed? Looks to me you've intended to invade this arcade! My men are coming from Hero's Duty right now! We out number you ten to one!"

"We've brought security measures for protection not offense. A crew of Elites and some human technicians. None of them survived, except myself and her!" Ezio said, pointing at Sheik, "She was the one who sabotage our flight and crashed the shuttle!"

"I'm not letting you into the other games!"

"We only came for one person! We've called for emergency extraction! One hammer, and with be on our way!"

"You'll never have Felix's hammer!" Sheik said.

"She wants his hammer, too. She in fact came her to assassinate Felix for it. She didn't want us to—"

"Lies! You're the one to eliminate..." Sheik began.

Sergeant Calhoun turned around, pointing her pistol at Sheik.

"I don't trust any of you! But he has a point, why did you crash the ship!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Dead, serious!"

"Look! Ezio is the one who came with an army, not me!"

Calhoun overlook her right shoulder, looking at Ezio, then glancing around the Elites surrounding her. She wasn't sure who to believe, but she wasn't about to have them take her husband away from her. She wasn't going to live through another Brad Scott. Calhoun drew her second pistol, both aiming at Ezio and Sheik.

"You can't have it! And I wouldn't allow any of you to hurt my husband!"

"Husband!" Sheik and Ezio said.

_Oh, no_. Calhoun thought. _What did I say?_

Without thinking, Calhoun opened fire at Ezio and Sheik. Both of them were fast, dodging the shot, lunging towards her. Ezio drew a Hidden Blade from his left wrist, while Sheik began shooting at Ezio. Calhoun kept firing, missing both of them as the dodge every shot. As they were a hair's breath away, Calhoun hoisted her guns. Sheik was firing bursts of flame from her left hand, Ezio using his cape as a shield. Calhoun turned a gave Sheik a right hook to the face.

"Hey! I'm on your side!"

"The hell you are!"

"Watch out!"

Ezio came from behind, lunging his blade at Calhoun's chest. Managing to defect the blade, Sheik grappled Ezio from the side. Letting go of Calhoun, Ezio and Sheik fought one on one with each other. The Elites in the background began charging the center.

"No! Leave her! Find Fix-It Felix!" Ezio commanded.

* * *

Wreck-It Ralph stood helplessly on the side lines, watching Calhoun and the two strangers fight each other, three on three. The Elites charging into the fight, Calhoun was outnumbered.

"Surge Protector! Let me in! I've got to save Calhoun!"

Without protest, Surge Protector let him through, dropping the shields for a brief second.

"Ralph! What are you doing?" Vanellope cried.

Running into battle, Ralph grabbed the largest rock he could find and threw it at the crowd of Elites. Crashing into them, a few Elites turned away and open fire at Ralph. Ducking to hide behind platform screen. Calhoun draw fire from Ralph, drawing them closer to the Hero's Duty socket archway. Ralph grabbed two more boulders, one in each hand, and threw the at the Elites. As they got closer, Ralph lunged from behind the stand...just wrecking them, taken by surprise.

As Calhoun was leading them in front of Hero's Duty. Standing pinned down, the Elites approached slowly around the sergeant.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Markowski said.

Firing a rocket launcher, the round exploded in the crowd of Elites. Calhoun jump rolled out of the way.

"About time you showed up!"

"Sorry, had trouble loading the canon!" Markowski replied.

A heavy set gatling canon was a train kart. Felix was on the side, smiling at her.

"Get this baby load and ready to go!" Calhoun said.

The marines moved into action, engaging in a fire fight. Calhoun smiled. The calvary has arrived.

* * *

**Author's note: Not the best action chapter. How well did it come across? Comment below and let me know.**


	5. Time Crisis in Game Central Station 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the respective video game characters used in this story in any way. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney, and all video game characters belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sony Entertainment, Square Enix, Bungie Studios, Electronic Arts, etc). This work is a non-profit, fan-based story (fan fiction). Please support the official release.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: TIME CRISIS IN GAME CENTRAL STATION (PART 2)

A company of marines from Hero's Duty arrived guns blazing into combat. Sergeant Calhoun led an offensive against the invaders. She smiled, the calvary has arrived. Elites gathered in formation, pushing the left flank to surround them, pinning them to the wall. Ralph, mildly injured, shielded himself behind slabs of stone. As the marines spread, Calhoun was behind a blacked out screen, where Sonic gives PSAs, changing into her armor.

"Markowski! Cover the left flank! Make sure they don't corner us!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Kostelnyk! Pisanello! Take out the guys pinning down Ralph!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Boys! We have some guests from out of town! Let's show them a little Litwak hospitality!"

The crew menacingly chuckled. Fully dressed and equipped, Calhoun lowered her visor across her face. Standing tall, cocking her shotgun,

"ALL RIGHT BOYS! IT'S MAKE YOUR MAMA PROUD TIME!"

A war cry violently erupted from the company, charging into battle, Elites and marine exchanging gun fire. Plasma blast and lead bullets zipping by in utter chaos. An Elite and Calhoun lunging at each other. Elite slashing, Calhoun sliding under Energy Sword. Coming to, Calhoun kicked the backside of the Elite's knee, stumbling forward. Grappling the inside of his arm, she arm locked from behind twisting his wrist. Disarming the sword, Calhoun grabbed it and decapitated the Elite. A shotgun round in the back for good measure.

As the marines and Elites collided in the center, bodies were flying everywhere. Some men, some Elites. Calhoun pivoted on a boulder, jumping in the air, slamming the buttstock of into an Elite's left temple, blasting another Elite behind him. Markowski blindly raged forth, firing full automatic rounds. A group tried to flank from the left, but was met with mounted machine gun fire.

Meanwhile, as chaos in sue around them, Sheik and Ezio were at each other's throat. In close quarter combat, Ezio thrust his Hidden Blade underhand into Sheik's abdomen. Deflecting his arm, Sheik threw a palm strike to his jaw. Undeterred by pain, Ezio side step to kick inline at Sheik's backside, swiping her left leg. Grabbing his arm, Ezio and Sheik fall to the ground. Rolling over to the side, Ezio was on top, knee to Sheik's neck, pulling out his crossbow.

"I'm disappointed you ran out of tricks!"

"Not quite!" Sheik said, her free arm smashing a Deku nut into the concrete. A split second of flash, Ezio missed her head. Using her core, she kicked him from behind, freeing herself momentarily. Back on their feet, Sheik roundhouse kick the crossbow out of his hand. Not deterred, Ezio fired his Hidden Gun, shooting a ballistic knife into Sheik's right shoulder.

Falling to the ground, Ezio stood over Sheik, winding another Hidden Blade to fire.

"Now, time to end this little charade!"

"Precisely!" Calhoun said, shooting into Ezio back. Sheik swiped his leg, falling to the ground, while she backward rolled to her feet.

"Thanks!"

"Don't thank me yet!" Calhoun said, aiming still at Sheik.

As the marines finished the last of the Elites, a victory cry sounded off, echoing through the empty chamber hall of Game Central Station.

"Looks to me like your little invasion failed!"

Ezio coughing up blood, managed a menacing chuckle.

"Not quite," Ezio said, rolling on his backside facing Sergeant Calhoun.

"What do you me—" Calhoun was the first to hear it.

It was subtle at first, but grew louder and louder, a roaring of an engine. Something was coming from outside the grid. Calhoun faced Ezio, pistol drawn out.

"What's that coming from outside, grunt!"

"Reinforcements!" Ezio said, firing his Hidden Gun at Calhoun's right side. Penetrating her armour, flinching, fires off a round missing Ezio's head. Sheik and Ezio draw throwing knives, only to be too slow and as a knife pierced through Sheik's arm. Ezio jumped to his feet, booking it behind the shuttle. The marines too distracted to notice, finally heard the Phantom gunship approaching, too late to do anything about.

A Phantom gunship emerged from the hole in the wall from outside the power grid. Turrets firing high energy, rapid fire plasma bursts, scattering the marine company like 'roaches.

"FALL BACK! SP, OPEN NOW!" Calhoun managed to scream.

The Surge Protector dropped the shields enough so the marines could escape into nearest game. Ralph grabbed Calhoun, Sheik reluctantly following, and hide inside Hero's Duty. Surge Protector raised the shields again, marines safe behind invincible red wall. Plasma fired uselessly collided into the Surge Protector's defenses. Immediately ceasing fire, the Phantom gunship dropped a Wraith into the mix. As the gravity drop opened, five humans and a dozen Brutes landed on the ground. Another dozen Brutes landed on the ground.

Calhoun, Felix, and Sheik sat hiding inside Hero's Duty entryway. Calhoun and Sheik were bleeding from the wounds.

"Damn it! What else could go wrong!" Calhoun spit blood out of her mouth. Yelping in pain and she pulled out the blade, Felix come to.

"I can fix it!" Felix said.

Tapping lightly on her side, she felt the wound close, tingling slightly. Felix slowly approached Sheik.

"Not him!" Calhoun protested, "he's one of them!"

"I not going to hurt you," Sheik said, "I'm here to help!"

"If you here to help, start telling what's the gunship doing here!"

"That's a Phantom. It's reinforcements sent as back up to deal with me."

"No shit! Tell me something I don't know."

The Brutes and five humans spread out, the Wraith centering in the middle of Game Central Station.

"Those turrets can be destroyed easily by rocket fire!" Sheik said.

"Like we can do that! They've got us pinned behind these shields."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you!"

"Surge Protector!" Calhoun called out.

Appearing, still in red alert mode, answered, "How can I—"

"How long can your shields last?"

"All arcade entryways, with this amount of electrical damage, about twenty minutes," the Surge Protector answered.

Sinking her hands into her hair, Calhoun let out a defeated sigh. Felix knelt beside her, doing his best to comfort her. Sheik, bleeding shoulder, sat against the wall. Outside, one of the humans, a woman, called out to the arcade.

"Attention, arcadians! My name is The Boss. We come from outside the arcade, from a video game console! I'll get right down to business. All we need is a golden hammer from Fix-It Felix, Jr. Surrender the hammer over to us, and we'll leave without further incident!" said the woman.

"Who's she?" Calhoun asked.

"Bad news!" Sheik replied.

Looking concerned, Felix looked into Calhoun's eyes, "Maybe I should just give them my hammer. I know it will mean—"

"NO! We don't have to answer to those intruders!"

"But they'll continue to destroy the arcade!"

"Look, I...I just don't know..." Calhoun began.

"Give them the hammer, they'll capture you with it!" Sheik said.

As Calhoun was about to give in completely, an idea struck her mind.

"How tough are those monstrously looking beasts?" Calhoun asked.

"Brutes are difficult to take down, but they'll be overwhelmed by your numbers." Sheik replied.

"What can you tell me about the tank."

"Like all tanks, it's slow to reload and has many blind spots. What are you—"

"And how strong is that Phantom?"

"Four good rockets ought to do it," Sheik replied.

"What about the The Boss and her men?"

"Outnumbered, but not out gunned! The Cobra Unit is a four man army all unto themselves."

"I've got an idea," turning to her radio, "attention, marines!"

* * *

The Boss was an dangerous woman. She was wearing a full white and silver-lined bodysuit, under her green army jacket. Short blonde hair, forties looking in age, armed with an modified M16 carbine. An young blonde man wearing a red beret, twirling a revolver in his hand, stood beside her.

Ezio approached The Boss and red beret.

"Is Sheik dead?" The Boss asked.

"No, ma'am. She's in there," Ezio said, pointing at Hero's Duty.

"Have you receive the hammer, yet?"

"No, but a woman named Sergeant Calhoun knows where it is. She's over there beside Sheik."

"Well, go get it!"

A rocket shot past one of the entryways, colliding into the Phantom. Taken by surprise, the Wraith and Phantom turned to fire, only to hit a shielded entryway. Another rocket shot past from the opposite side of the chamber hall. Another direct hit, this time destroying two turrets.

"Epsilon Five, exit the hall." The Boss ordered on her wrist com.

As the Phantom reversed, leaving the hall, two shields dropped as a two rockets launched towards the Wraith of both sides, damaging the Wraith enough.

"Final rocket, ma'am!" Markowski said.

"Save it. Everyone, open fire!"

All the shields dropped at once, marines opening fire. Unfortunately, as the marines charging into the hall, Vanellope was pushed in. Ralph, wearing armour this time, charging into the fray. Brutes starting berserking the marines, while some open fire. Calhoun and Sheik storming in front of the charge, running towards Ezio and The Cobra Unit.

"Deal with them!" The Boss ordered, standing undeterred. As Cobra Unit joined in the fighting, The Fury setting flames to everything, The End pot shooting camping marines, The Pain and The Fear double teaming the machine gunners.

"I'm gonna wreck it!" Ralph shouted, clobbering through the Brutes. Deciding to gang up on Ralph, one Brute lunged to strike with the Gravity Hammer, only to have his face meet his thundering fist. Drawing the Brutes away, Calhoun and Sheik double teamed The Boss and Ezio. Locking arms, back to back, Sheik and Calhoun tornado kicked Ezio. Splitting, Sheik jumped onto Ezio chest, sai wind back to strike. Calhoun and The Boss brandish out swords, blades colliding to the guards.

"Stand down, arcadian!" The Boss grunted.

"Get the hell out of my arcade!" Calhoun replied.

Splitting off, Calhoun and The Boss engaged in a close sword fight.

Meanwhile, Vanellope was caught in the action, dodging and glitching out of the way. Trying not to get stepped on, or squished, or shot at. A Brute fell to the ground, Vanellope jumped backwards yelping. Two other Brutes spotted Vanellope and chased after her. Screaming Vanellope ran away, looking for Ralph.

"Ralph! Help me!"

Caught behind the damaged Wraith, the gunner spraying fire aimlessly, hitting Vanellope in the shoulder. Broken leg and bleeding shoulder, Vanellope helplessly crying, cornered by Brutes. Looking desperately for Ralph, calling out his name. Terrified eyes must menacing glares. Suddenly, Felix jumped in between Vanellope and the Brutes.

"You leave Vanellope alone!" Felix said, pulling out his pistol.

As the Brutes were about it fire, the red beret stopped.

"Stop! He has the hammer!" The red beret said, pointing at Felix's belt, "Seize him!"

Calhoun caught sight of Felix and Vanellope cornered by two Brutes and the red beret. Distracted for the fatal second, The Boss stabbed Calhoun in the shoulder, swiping her legs. A down Calhoun desperately called after for Felix.

"Felix! Run!"

The Boss catching eye of her desperation, stormed after the two Brutes and the red beret.

Felix immediately tapped Vanellope's shoulder and leg, "Run away! Go get Ralph!"

As the Brute reach for him, Felix shot him in between the eyes. The red beret draw his revolver, firing two rounds into Felix's shoulder.

Vanellope, healed leg and shoulder, desperately was looking for Ralph.

Calhoun called for Markowski, "Fire at the woman in white!"

Ezio, dodged past Sheik, ignoring her as he draw his crossbow. Pulling the trigger, Ezio shot an arrow between Markowski's eyes before he got a chance to fire the rocket.

Ralph and Vanellope bumped into each other.

"Ralph! Felix is in trouble!" Vanellope panicked.

Rushing to his friend's aim, Ralph storming towards The Boss and the red beret.

"Ocelot, deal with him!" The Boss said.

Ocelot, the red beret, shot Ralph with a Hush Puppy tranquilizing dart.

Dizzy and lethargic, Ralph immediately fell to his knees.

Sheik desperately stormed after Felix, but The Boss lunged at her, and with short and swift CQC techniques, disable Sheik, finishing her with a karate chop to the neck. Sheik dropped down, knocked out.

Vanellope desperately was shaking Ralph, "Ralph! Wake up!"

"Ocelot, take her out!" The Boss ordered.

Drawing his revolver, Ocelot stood over Vanellope.

"Leave Vanellope alone!" Felix cried.

"Wait! Take her instead!" The Boss said, changing her mind.

Ocelot grunted, shooting her with a Hush Puppy dart.

"Epsilon Six! Deal with them!" The Boss ordered.

Putting down the radio, The Boss looked at Ocelot, "We're done here! Let's go!"

* * *

**Author's note: How was this action chapter? Was it any better than the slow start to the last one? Comment below and let me know. Also, thank you so much for the support. Over 700 hits in one week for one story. I'm new to this site, let me know if that's a good thing! See you next time.**


	6. One is the Loneliest Number

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the respective video game characters used in this story in any way. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney, and all video game characters belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sony Entertainment, Square Enix, Bungie Studios, Electronic Arts, etc). This work is a non-profit, fan-based story (fan fiction). Please support the official release.**

******Author's note: I'm sorry for the short update. I couldn't add the second half of this chapter all at once. But I promise to update the second half tomorrow. Next chapter focuses mainly on Ralph. Also, I made a mistake: last chapter was Chapter 4, not Chapter 3 broken into two parts. Not to be a broken record but: Tell me what you think. Comment below and let me know!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: ONE IS THE LONELIEST NUMBER

They were gone. As quickly as they arrived, they were gone. Game Central Station lie in ruins, bodies from both sides decorated the landscape, a lingering scent of blood stained the air around them. Sergeant Calhoun was gravely injured from the sword wound, and she lost a lot of blood. The invaders arrived with a Pelican dropship to clear the area for extraction of The Boss and The Cobra Unit. Both the Phantom and Pelican left, leaving behind a trail of wreckage and destruction. The Boss took Felix and Vanellope with then. As quickly as they arrived, they were gone.

A few arcadians came from their games, looking around at the devastation. It was dark, with only a few overhead lights flickering. Cratering from the shuttle crash, rubble and grave spread across the floor, small fires broke out, bodies lie still everywhere. Although Surge Protector dropped the shields, nobody wanted to enter. They were even surprised they didn't disintegrate into code. Why did they have to leave a corpse behind?

Coughing up blood, Sergeant Calhoun was assisted by a medic to take off her armor. Pressure, stitching, and bandaging managed to stop the bleeding and close the wound. But Calhoun needed to get to a hospital.

Calhoun and the medic looked at each other, but they couldn't say anything. What was there to say.

Specialist Pisanello approached the sergeant, bad news draped across his expression.

"Ma'am, I have very bad news."

The sergeant nodded, "Not the time, Tom. Let everyone rest," she softly gasped.

"But, ma'am, its about the men."

"Not now, Pisanello. We've lost. Let me rest for a moment."

"Hmm. We lost over—"

"Damn it! Just give me some space!"

Sergeant Calhoun was losing her composure. Bitting her lip to hide the coming tears.

"Kostelnyk! Markowski! Donaldson! We've lost them, ma'am."

Calhoun had enough of this, "Listen, Specialist Pisanello! I'm not ready to hear this just yet! Just give me some...some..."

Her eyes glistening with tears, a whimpering snob snuck into her voice.

"Exactly one hundred twenty-four confirmed casualties. One hundred thirty injured, ranging from moderate to critical. Twelve are in life threatening condition, they might not survive the night."

Calhoun punched Pisanello in the face.

"ENOUGH!"

She was walking away, she didn't want to hear it. She dreaded some one saying it. She couldn't believe it. Maybe if nobody said anything, this would all go away, some terrible nightmare. She didn't want anyone to say it.

"Leave her alone!" the medic said.

Calhoun turned her head, glancing left and right over down men. Stopping, she saw Markowski. His orange visor was tinted red, broken cracks hide his face. But the arrow was unavoidable. Calhoun felt a twinge of anger arise inside of her. Tears escaped, sliding down her checks.

"No!" she sniffed, wiping them away, "I will not let you win!"

Continuing walking around, she saw Ralph. Wait. Why is Ralph, down? Immediately running towards him, Calhoun eyes betrayed a look of worry across her face. Reaching him, Calhoun ear went straight to his chest. Desperately listening for signs of life. Her heart sank, Ralph was alive. Giving into relief, as she sank to the ground easing up, her emotions escaped her.

She sat on the ground, leaning against Ralph, crying. She left it all out, bottled up and shaken to her core, she let loose her pain. Loud audible crying from Calhoun echoed throughout the chamber hall of Game Central Station. Everyone heard it, attracting their attention from what they were doing. Calhoun was no longer a sergeant, but Tamora, a woman grieving the loss of her husband.

"Felix! Can you fix my heart! I just can stop the tears from coming!"

Not again. She failed to keep him safe. She failed to do another parameter check. If she kept him under armed guard deep inside Hero's Duty, maybe.

"Sergeant!" Someone said.

Looking up from her curdled position, Tamora saw a group of marines standing around her. All of them gave solemn expressions. Bitting her lip, stumbling to her feet, Tamora's eyes hardened to give off a commanding demeanor.

"Wait are you all standing around for!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am! It just I though you needed some help! No man gets left behind!" A private said.

"We feel you loss, ma'am! We just can't see our commander give in to defeat!" Specialist Pisanello said.

"If you need anything, just left us know!" A corporal said.

"Well! For starters, lolly gagging around isn't doing much good! Go search the battlefield for survivors, all you wimps can't be the only ones to survive. Help the medics and EMTs with the wounded!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They all shouted.

"And stop treating me like some damsel in distress! I'm still your commander, and you better treat me with some respect!"

The men scattered about, smiling at their sergeant's tough exterior. Though no one would say it, Tamora was still a woman.


	7. Games Have Changed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the respective video game characters used in this story in any way. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney, and all video game characters belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sony Entertainment, Square Enix, Bungie Studios, Electronic Arts, etc). This work is a non-profit, fan-based story (fan fiction). Please support the official release.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: "GAMES HAVE CHANGED"

Panicked breathing, cold sweat, trembling in fear. Felix was bound and gagged, strapped to a cold metal seat. He could've remember how he got their. All he remembered was Game Central Station was under attack, and he was trying to save Vanellope from monstrous aliens.

"He's awake. Should we start now?" A voice said, this one was a man's.

"Not quite. Give him some time to breathe, first." Another voice said, this one was a woman's.

"I think we should start questioning him now. Shaken up, immediately thrust into shock. That makes for more raw, uncensored information." The man argued for.

"Not now! Give him time to relax and articulate himself, he'll give us more coherent answers." The woman replied.

"Look, The Patriots—"

"SHUT UP!"

Realizing his mistake, "Sorry...I mean La Li Lu Le Lo is getting impatient. Once we arrived at Shadow Moses, They'll expect answers. What are we going to tell them, that we've wasted their time!"

"We have time to spare. Good things come to those who wait!"

"But the weapon is almost complete! We have two weeks, that's fourteen days to figure out the code of his hammer! We don't have time for your mind tricks and interrogation procedures!"

"Look! Ezio, I wasn't the one who f—"

"He's awake! Let's start now!"

The hood removed from Felix's head, sudden burst of light momentarily blinded him. He saw the man and woman in question. He was inside a dropship of sorts, as Felix recollected. Harsh and dull white lights lit the metallic cabinet. Beside him, Felix's heart skipped a beat.

"What have you done with Vanellope!" Felix barked at them.

"Whoa! He's definitely up now! Articulate enough for you, Boss?"

The woman in white jumpsuit, forties looking face and blonde hair, a permanent frown was ever present of The Boss' face. The man in white and red, with a black beard and tanned skin, grinned menacingly under his hood.

"Your friend, Vanellope is just fine! Sleeping, and perhaps terrified," the man said.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why did you invade the arcade? What have you done—"

"Whoa! Slow down, Fix-It Felix, we—"

"And how the hell do you know my name!" Felix was fuming red.

"Well, you see, we—"

"I swear, if you hurt Vanellope or Tamora, I will—"

"CAN YOU LET ME FINISH, YOU LITTLE—"

"EZIO! That's enough!" The Boss said.

"My apologies, ma'am," the hooded man said.

"Your first question. Who are we? I am The Boss, and I reside from the Metal Gear Solid games. This impatient Italian is Ezio Auditore from the Assassin's Creed series. Both of us are console video game characters," The Boss answered.

"And we've come for your hammer, you little runt!"

"My hammer. What do you want with it?" Felix asked, his bark turned to whimpering.

"All in due time, Fix-It Felix, Jr. All in due time," The Boss replied, she continued, "Your second question. Like Ezio said, we have come for your hammer. Your Golden Hammer. The thing that has the power to fix things with a single tap."

"Why?"

"Well you see, long before our time, The Developers created your game thirty years ago. But they created your hammer with something unique. But I'm sure you know about it." The Boss said.

"Enough of this mind games. Look, we don't have the time to do this the slow way. Just ask him straight out directly! If he doesn't answer, we have the go ahead for torturing him!"

Felix flinched, panicking in his seat.

The Boss struck him on the backside of his head, "You idiot! Not in front of the subject!"

"Do you know about the Golden Code? What has your father told you about the secrets of the hammer? Do you know what your hammer's true purpose is? Tell me, damn it! What do you know?" Ezio grabbed his collar, impatiently asking him.

"I guess I'm going to have to dig for it, aren't I? Very well, the hard way it is then."

Ezio pulled out a set of pliers. The Boss struck him again, pulling the pliers from his hand.

"You idiot! Brute force will not achieve our objective!" The Boss was losing patience with Ezio. Brash and proud, his sophisticated backstory was mired by his arrogant demeanor.

"Look. I don't know why La Li Lu Le Lo put you in charge of intelligence. But I am certain for one things, our methods work. It doesn't matter how we get the information, as long as _he _gets it in a timely fashion! With all due respect, Boss!" Ezio said.

"I'm not impressed by The Order's constant intel leaks and mission failures. If I didn't know any better, I suspect a mole within The Order spilling secrets to the other side. This was your mission, but he's my prisoner!"

Completely forgetting about Fix-It Felix, they both looked at him, realizing he heard every word of it.

"My apologies for Ezio's reckless behavior," The Boss said, she turned to Ezio, "Leave us!"

Growling at her, he reluctantly stood up and went into the cockpit of the ship. Closing the door behind him, The Boss continued explaining.

"Now. Why we invade the arcade. I personally wanted a more stealth approach. Sending in The Cobra Unit or a group of five Assassins from The Order. Maybe even one of _them_. But the powers that be are getting impatient. They sent into a platoon of Elites and human tech support to kidnap you by force. I was against it."

The Boss' explanation didn't settle Felix's bones.

"Who are you people? Invading my home arcade. We are just a simple family friendly business. We don't have any stake in warfare. I want nothing to do with your weapon! We can't you use something else from your own games. We do you need my hammer?"

Things didn't make sense to Felix. The more The Boss lady answered his questions, the more he just got confused. Nothing she told him made sense. What was so special about his hammer anyways. It fixed things on a small scale. It hard was capable of destruction as a weapon.

"What happened to the arcade?"

"We gunned down the company of marines. I estimate about half of them are dead."

_Dead?_ Felix thought. _Is Calhoun—_

"Is Sergeant Calhoun dead?" Felix asked.

"I don't know, we never stayed around to ask," The Boss replied.

Felix sat there in disbelief. He didn't know if his dynamite girl is dead or not. He didn't quite know who these people are or why they kidnapped him. Well, he knew why, they told him, but he didn't understand them. None of this made sense. All he knew for certain is that Vanellope is alive.

An overhead speaker sounded off.

"Attention, Boss. We'll be coming around home console in ten minutes. About an extra ten minutes to Shadow Moses Island, ma'am."

Ezio came out of the cockpit.

"Pilot's orders that I should sit down and strap in," Ezio sat down beside Felix.

"What's going to happen to me?" Felix asked.

"You'll be put in custody of SOMA. You are now our prisoner of war," Ezio replied.

"Who's SOMA!"

"The Sony-Microsoft Alliance. Playstation and X-Box have united together," The Boss replied.

"No more questions," Ezio said.

"You will be put into a cell, but you'll have President Vanellope von Schweetz of Sugar Rush Speedway!" The Boss said, giving an intense glare into Felix's eyes.

Hairs spiked out on his neck, "How do you..."

"We know everything about your arcade. We know about Turbo impersonating as King Candy. We know about your marriage with Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun of Hero's Duty. We don't just reckless search arcades. We do our homework, sending reconnaissance, finding out where you are," The Boss declared.

Felix gave off a cold sweat. Wide eyes, shaking in panic. Who are these people?

As they approached inside their Player's home, coming about into the console, Felix could only sit in helpless before his menacing captors.

* * *

The Pelican and Phantom drops flew inside the Surge Protector connecting all the electrical power cords. Unlike Game Central Station, this place was dark and cold. A lifeless hangar, rusted and abandoned ghost hall. Entering into through the one of the consoles power cord, the shuttle hatch opened up. Felix saw outside of the Pelican. Because the hatch was behind the front of the ship, Felix saw things passing by as seen from the tail.

"Where are we going?"

"Shadow Moses Island. It inside the world of X-Box. Unlike the arcade game worlds, we don't need a center hub. All of the console game worlds are joined together. We only need to travel outside through the power cords in order to enter both Playstation 3 console," The Boss explained.

"Everything you know about your world does not hold true here," Ezio said.

"You will find consoles are a more savage place the your 'family friendly' arcade cabinets. Even if you escape, a hostile worlds outside awaits you," The Boss added.

Finally entering into the X-Box console world, we immediately saw a large expansive landscape before him. It was larger than anything he ever saw. It might even be larger than Sugar Rush or Hero's Duty in terms of space. Mountains, rivers, snowy white plains. Looking at the sky, large white clouds overcast the arctic air. Felix was looking into the horizon, trying to see if he could he where the game world ended.

"Unlike arcade game worlds, console worlds aren't flat. You can run as long as you can in one direction. You'll never find an end," Ezio explained.

"You see, games have changed. You are a relic of the past. A living fossil. We are current generation consolers. We have more power and resources than you puny little arcade you call home. Never again will you see that marine sergeant wife of yours," The Boss declared.

The Pelican approached an landing pad, slowly setting down on the pavement. Ezio unstrapped from his seat, turning to Felix. His hands unbuckled the belts, unstrapping the harnesses around his shoulders. Unbuckling and unstrapping Vanellope, he took the bag off her head, carrying her over his shoulder.

There were two long runaways the aligned parallel to each other. A number of hangar buildings lined up, each with a fighter jet or helicopter out in front of the open doors. Beside the large airfield was an enormous compound. Surrounded by tall fences, there were many buildings and bunkers that scattered across the field. Forested land was in the background. Everywhere was busy with marching soldiers or tanks and warthogs driving past each other. Many people were outside in the airfield, all of them busy working. Inside the fenced base, an open court held hundreds of soldiers, practice in parade drill out in the freezing arctic weather. Shadow Moses Island held an impressive military base.

The Boss, green winter jacket covering her, knelt beside Felix.

"This place will become your home," She whispered in his ear, "This place will become your tomb."

For once, he actually understand a word she said.

* * *

**Author's note: I know what I said yesterday, but I didn't want to leave anyone in suspense saying, "what's happened to Vanellope and Felix?" The next two or three chapters will take place at Litwak's Arcade. I wanted to get Felix and Vanellope out of the way first. Not that there not important, just that they wouldn't be the focus of coming chapters. Once they find a way, a have something sinister planned that you all might hate me for. But rest assured, it will all make sense once the story is complete. Enough rambling, tell me what you think. Comment below and let me now!**

**Next time, Chapter Seven: "Don't Make a Girl a Promise...If You Know You Can't Keep It"**


	8. Don't Make a Girl a Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the respective video game characters used in this story in any way. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney, and all video game characters belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sony Entertainment, Square Enix, Bungie Studios, Electronic Arts, etc). This work is a non-profit, fan-based story (fan fiction). Please support the official release.**

**Author's note: I want to give a special shout out to rangers123, The Last Trueblade, and Gogglehead Lover for the their feedback and support in helping me write this story. Thank you guy(s) and/or girl(s) so much. Additionally, I apologize for my long absence. I had a wicked case of writer's block. I lost personal motivation, and I fell into an emotional slump. But, I went to go see "Here Comes the Boom" and for some reason I feel rejuvenate. This chapter may not be the best, but things will get better from here on out. Please enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: "DON'T MAKE A GIRL A PROMISE...IF YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T KEEP IT"

The next morning, Game Central Station was both a crime scene and an excavation site. Surge Protector raised a restriction from public access. Although the red shields weren't raised, the chamber hall was still safe for the rest of the arcadians. Fires, fumes, and corpses scattered across the floors. The Developers of more mature video games had the audacity to leave in their code a corpse. At least family friendly games had bodies that dissolved or disappeared. In limited supply, Litwak's Arcade had managed to have a few police cabinets, compete with even NPCs to other code swiping and forensic analysts to excavate the crash site.

First, the foreign code needed to be sterilized in order to avoid compatibility issues and other unforeseeable side effects, be it benign or malignant. Second, there was cleaning up the crash site. Dig Dug offered his mining experience, but he needed the help of everyone large muscle they could find. Many of the bigs guys were called to help carry or break things down. Bowser, Bison, Zangief and others carried all the broken shuttle pieces over the train. The Dig Dug crew mostly led the excavation, steel saws cutting through the metal and compartmentalizing it, and boarding it on an freight train back to their game. As a mining operation, the had facilities to melt down and recycle the metal into usable code.

Except for Ralph. He wasn't in the mood to do anything. Vanellope was gone. Alone in his little shack, Ralph lie in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above. In his bulky hands, he held Vanellope's cookie medal. "You're My Hero" were inscribed on it in icing. He couldn't believe it. Vanellope was gone. He couldn't bring himself to cry anymore. Vanellope was his best and for a short while of real friend he's had in decades. If that little girl likes him, how bad could he be. He was learning to take life one game at a time. He accepted his role as a villain within Fix-It Felix, Jr. For the first time in thirty years, he was happy.

Spending all day in his shack, the one of the Nicelanders were knocking on his door. Ralph waiting for them to give in and leave.

"Ralph! Please let us in!"

Waiting, Ralph was too disconnected to do anything, too void of feeling to even care, and too hopeless to even move.

"Ralph! It's Mary and Gene, we want to talk with you!"

"Don't shut us out, Ralph! It's not healthy, we want to help!"

What would they know how he was feeling. Sure they lost Felix too, but he felt he'd lost something more.

"We know how your feeling, Ralph!"

That was the last straw.

"We miss Felix too, Ralph!"

Lumbering out of his shack, Ralph's force flung open the door. In thundering footsteps, Ralph full height and menacing power became apparent. Gene and Mary stood in awe.

"What do you know about how I feel?" Ralph asked in dark, cold tone.

"We miss Felix too, Ralph! It feels like an empty house with his chipper attitude to brighten our day," Mary said.

"Come one, Ralph! We know you tried your best to—" Gene begun.

"I'M NOT ANGRY OVER FELIX! It's...It's..."

"Don't tell him it's not that glitch Vanellope, is it?" Gene asked.

Ralph glared in rage in Gene's eyes, backing him off a little bit.

"SHE IS NOT A GLITCH! I DON'T CARE ABOUT FELIX! I'M NOT UPSET OVER LOSING, losing...losing..." Ralph ran past, Mary and Gene.

"Bone head, how could you say that to Ralph?" Mary asked.

Ralph couldn't stand the Nicelanders right now. Why would they? They've only been nicer to him since the Sugar Rush Incident. Felix and him were good pals, sure. But they didn't understand how deeply he loved Vanellope. He enjoyed spending time after hours with her in Sugar Rush, hanging out or pulling a fast one on Rancis and Taffyta. Traveling through other games, causing havoc on other NPCs. But, she was Vanellope, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ralph hoped on the train back to Game Central Station. He didn't care if the public restriction was in effect or lifted, he needed a cold one over at Tappers. Maybe he could find solace at the bottom of a mug, to numb to pain.

Clean up crews were finished with the shuttle. Cut into tens of dozens of cubes, Dig Dug took all over the wreckage over into his game. Melting down the metal and recycling the code for more useful purposes. Sergeant Calhoun and Evan Bernard were talking with Surge Protector.

"Thank you, Sergeant Calhoun and Evan for helping out with the cleaning up and code sanitation procedures. It looks like the code has no anomalies to worry about," the Surge Protector said.

"No need to thank me! Sergeant Calhoun was first on the scene from the beginning," Evan said.

"Someone had to send the consolers a message," Calhoun said.

Looking over, there was still cratering damage and a broken wall to repair. Swept and clear floors and the shuttle gone, Game Central Station was almost back to normal.

"Well, I think we're done here. Apart from the cratering and the hole in the wall, not much we can do here. What should we do about the people.

"It's safe to enter. I'm lifting the restriction. There is no viruses or glitches that threatened the arcade."

"We still need to rebuild the damage. But I need to interrogated a prisoner from the consolers."

"Well, I'm going to leave you to it."

"Thanks for you guys help!" Calhoun said.

As Evan left, Calhoun and the Surge Protector were still in conversation.

"I don't mean to pry, but I didn't want to bring up some intimately personal in friend of a stranger. How are you dealing with Felix's kidnapping!"

"Like a fuming tunnel of rage. I swear by hell or high water I will make them pay tenfold for all the suffering they've caused me! I promise you this, SP, I will avenge my men's deaths! They've messed with the wrong woman!"

Looking into the darkness of the tunnel outside the wall, Calhoun gave a small sigh. The Surge Protector wasn't sure that was all of it, but decided to leave her alone.

Specialist Pisanello slowly approached Calhoun, but waited for her when he caught a glimpse into her fiery raging eyes. It was several moments before she caught sight of Pisanello.

"What is it, Specialist?" She asked.

"The prisoner, Sheik, hasn't given in yet. We've tried using water, metal, the cold, and a CyBug. He still refuses to give in to "harsh interrogation," ma'am."

Calhoun smiled. Euphemisms for torture, trying to tip toe their way around the dirty word, trying to remain dignified. Nobody in her company quite wanted to get their hands dirty that way.

"Walk me through what we knew so far," Calhoun said.

Both of them were walking parallel, heading into Hero's Duty.

"Well, we know he is a consoler from The Legend of Zelda video games. Sheik is his name, and he's a ninja of sorts. He isn't with the other consolers who came, but they were both after the same thing.

"Has he told you anything about his origins? Where does he come from? What are the planning to do with Felix? Are they coming back? But more importantly, does he know how to escape?"

"We're in the progress of figuring that out, ma'am."

Calhoun growled, grinding deep into her teeth.

"Everything is being determined, analyzed, or looked into it. When do I get some answers? Surge Protector can do a diagnostic code analysis in four hours. What's the hang up, Pisanello?"

Wreck-It Ralph was sitting alone in Tappers. After hearing the restriction was lifted, many of the Bad Anon members decided to gather in Pac Man's. Zangief and Zombie tried their best to persuade Ralph to attend the meeting, much to no avail. Barkeeper even tried to have Ralph open up to someone. Vanellope was gone, something Ralph could never admit to himself. He couldn't believe it.

"Bartender, I'll like to have a shot!"

"I don't think so, kid. Maybe when your older!"

"What do you mean? We live in a floating timeline, none of us age! Please, I really had a hard day today, please give me a shot!"

Ralph turned to see Rancis of all people, arguing with the Barkeeper for something stronger than simple root beer or even Red Bull.

"Look, kid. No means no. I'm aware known of us age, but your system's only been plugged in for four years. Hardly the seven year minimum."

Rancis sigh in defeat. As the Bartender left, a mug slid down the countertop.

"There you go, kid."

"Thanks."

Rancis moved closer to Ralph. The both of them looked equally depressed, like a matching pair of socks. Though, Rancis had the heavy appetite downing the entire mug.

"Whoa! You okay buddy?"

Rancis put down the mug, thudding on the countertop.

"I feel so alone, and I can't seem to get over it," Rancis said.

"Is it about Vanellope?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah! I can't believe I couldn't save her!"

That struck a cord within Ralph.

"What do you care about her? Weren't you ones who bullied her?"

"That was in the past, Ralph! I said I was sorry, for what I did to her and everything!"

"Even how she got homeless?"

Sheer terror ignited in Rancis' eyes.

"Please, Ralph! I didn't know any better! I had no idea what I've done to her! Taffyta made me do it!"

Ralph looked confused, he didn't know what happened, but by Taffyta insulation and Rancis' panic it must have been really bad. Not wanting to feel any worse, he let the subject.

"I sorry, little buddy. I really miss Vanellope so much."

Rancis, still in panic tremble, slowly stuttered, "Y-You...y-you...your...n-not mad?"

"Like you said, it was all in the past," Ralph then looked at Rancis, "Why are you so bummed out by her kidnapping. Do you like her or something?"

Fear turned to blushing across Rancis' face.

"I...I...may...have a little thing for Vanilla..."

"Vanilla?"

"V-Vanellope!" Rancis stuttered.

Ralph laughed to himself. This peanut butter cup from Sugar Rush was making himself feel better.

"I sure hope you've got the courage to handle her craziness," Ralph said.

"She...uh...kinda rejected me," Rancis said.

"That's tough, man."

"Your telling me. I don't know, I guess I didn't except to be with someone like her. She's out of my league."

Ralph bursted out loud laughing, catching the brief attention from those close by.

Redder in embarrassment, Rancis pouted, "No need to rub it in!"

"I'm sorry, buddy. You're only what, ten years old. You don't have to worry so much about dating."

"I'm fourteen years old. We've been plugged in for—"

"Four years I know."

"I wouldn't age, when am I suppose to ask her out?"

Ralph thought about it, "Twenty more years."

"But—"

"No exceptions," Ralph smirked at Rancis.

A moment past after they took a drink.

"Promise me you'll bring her back, Ralph."

"I promise."

"Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it."

Rancis and Ralph turned around, Sergeant Calhoun was hyper ventilating.

"What's wrong, Calhoun?"

"Sheik's escaped!"


	9. New Girl in Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the respective video game characters used in this story in any way. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney, and all video game characters belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sony Entertainment, Square Enix, Bungie Studios, Electronic Arts, etc). This work is a non-profit, fan-based story (fan fiction). Please support the official release.**

**Author's note: Thank you guys, I'm just under 2,000 hits. Sorry for the delays. I've been caught up with Christmas. Things are picking up now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comment below and tell me what you think.**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: NEW GIRL IN TOWN

Before The Boss left Game Central Station, kidnapping Vanellope and Felix, she left behind an Assassin to tie up a loose end. Salvatore was tasked with ensuring no one followed, and that especially included Sheik. As of late, many of the Assassins protested and resisted the control of their Order under The Boss. They especially were opposed of them being ordered into missions that violate The Creed. But Ezio was able to control the masses of the Order by citing the central motto: Nothing is true, everything is permitted. In addition, he enforced his argument with the Three Ironies, convincing most of the Order to follow suit with the direction and purpose to which the Order was now being used for. The Assassin Order has become a devastating force to reckon with.

Salvatore was walking through the crowds in Game Central Station. Normally, exposure of your face was prohibited. But since this was a simple arcade, he doubted that any of them knew who he was, or know anything about his game Assassin's Creed. He spend most of the day traveling through the game worlds. Initial D: Arcade Stage, Street Fighter II, Mortal Kombat, Tappers, Paper Boy, Joust, Pac Man, House of The Dead 4, Time Crisis 4, Dig Dug, Galaga, Dance Dance Revolution, and Xevious. He was surprised by the arcadians' simple life working everyday, over and over again, only to repeat the same task from yesterday. It must have gotten boring after a while.

Salvatore was deciding where to go next. Looking at a few games he hasn't been to, three of them caught his eye. Of course, why weren't these the first places he's been to. Hero's Duty, Sugar Rush, and Fix-It Felix, Jr. He approached the nearest one, then someone caught his eye. It was the Sergeant and the wrecking guy. Both of them emerged from Tappers. Salvatore ran close to them, hiding behind a televised Sonic giving a PSA about safety.

"The sit rep is Sheik has escaped. He used stealth to leave out of Hero's Duty. He may be trying to leave the arcade. We have to find him before he does. If Sheik is able to escape from Litwak's Arcade, we will have lost our only lead of finding Vanellope and Felix forever. I've alerted the guys from Police 911 and Time Crisis 4. They are mobilizing, but they're on stand by to prevent mass panic. I..." Sergeant Calhoun began.

"Calhoun, slow down. Take a breather, where are we going first?" Ralph asked.

Sergeant Calhoun stopped. Running her hands through her hair, grabbing her back.

"I don't know where to start," Calhoun replied.

Salvatore smiled. So Sheik has escaped, and spec ops and SWAT teams are mobilized, ready to strike at her command. He could use this to his advantage. Been through most of the arcade, he hasn't seen her anywhere. Of course, she could have entered since the last time he left. So where would Princess Zelda go before she takes off. She isn't going to escape the arcade on foot. He decided to intervene.

"Excuse me, Sergeant Calhoun, did I hear you looking for someone?" Salvatore asked.

Sergeant Calhoun and Wreck-It Ralph looked at the stranger in white.

"What's it to you, buddy? I don't recognize your face, what game are you from?" Calhoun asked.

"Are you Sheik?" Ralph asked intrusively.

Salvatore laughed. Calhoun groaned.

"Ralph, he's too broad and too tall to be him. Sheik is medium height and slender frame," Calhoun said.

"I'm a new guy from DDR!" Salvatore said.

"I don't remember Emi mentioning you," Ralph said.

"I was just added yesterday," he said.

"I don't buy it. It sounds too convenient," Calhoun said.

She was on to him, a slow shifting of stance, his guard raised as subtle as he could without drawing her attention. Hidden Blade trigger on stand by.

"I know it is, but I can prove it. Let's go and ask Emi right now," he said.

"Let's," She said.

"We don't have time for this, Calhoun. We need to find Sheik before he escapes the arcade," Ralph said.

"What does this Sheik look like?"

"None of your business, stranger? What's your name?"

"Salvatore," he replied.

"Calhoun. Let's go. We have to find him now. I'm sorry for disturbing you, Salvatore" Ralph apologized.

"It's okay, I'm new here and after what happened yesterday, I not surprise everyone is so suspicious of one another."

"What do you mean everyone?"

* * *

Sheik needed to leave the arcade as soon as possible. They had Felix, but most devastatingly they have his hammer. With the weapon's final developments being completed soon, it was a matter of days before it was too late. Running through sugary forests of candy canes and cake icing, Sheik was trying to navigate herself towards the castle. If she could find one game's source code room, she might be able to find a way out of the arcade she was stranded in.

Of all the games she could have entered, she choose Sugar Rush because apparently they kidnapped some one dear to the Sugar Russians. Maybe if she befriends some of them, they might be more willing to help Zelda in her cause. She heard a few voices up ahead, Sheik/Zelda quickly try to hide behind candy cane trees. Scaring them wouldn't help her at all.

"What's going to happen to Sugar Rush?" Crumbelina asked.

"I don't want to think about it," Candlehead said.

"We are going to get unplugged!" Swizzle said.

Both of the girls gave a panicked expression.

"I don't want to be homeless. I don't think I can survive outside Sugar Rush," Candlehead said.

"What about my hair and my clothes?" Crumbelina asked.

"Look! Vanellope's been kidnapped and all you think about is your fashion!" Swizzle shouted.

"I'm sorry," Candlehead muttered.

"Hey! I'm just being realistic. Do you think chibi characters like us would survive outside in Game Central Station? Its only a matter of time before Mr. Litwak comes and shuts our game down. Everyone will notice that Vanellope is missing! She's the star player!" Crumbelina said.

"Look, it's not like we're going to starve and struggle to make ends meet! We have some friends who will take us in! Emi from DDR, Ralph from Fix-It Felix, and...and..." Swizzle said.

Who wants to take in fifteen preadolescent kids.

"Excuse me, are you guys worried about being unplugged?" Sheik asked.

The candy trio turned around, struck in awe of the beautiful woman before them. Long, flowing golden blonde hair. Smooth, firm skin with rich ocean blue eyes. She was tall and thin, long legs covered by a fabulous white and pink dress. Cherry on top was her 24 karat gold tiara resting on her head. She was a beautiful and gorgeous. The girls stood in awe, with a twinge of jealousy, and Swizzle was dumbstruck gawking at the woman.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. My name is Princess Zelda," she said.

"I...I...I...uh..." Swizzle mumbled.

"I'm sorry...who are you?" Candlehead asked.

"I'm Zelda from The Legend of Zelda console games."

"Console?" Swizzle asked.

"Than you're one of them!" Crumbelina hissed.

The trio was backing slowly way from her. This is not what she had planned.

"No, I'm not one of them because they abandoned me here," Zelda said.

"Doesn't excuse what you did to the arcade!" Crumbelina said.

"Yeah! You're the ones who destroyed Game Central Station!" Candlehead said.

"You guys are the ones who took Vanellope and Felix!" Swizzle said.

What was she thinking, confessing her identity. She didn't have time for this.

"No, I did not come to steal her. I came along to save the arcade from those guys who destroyed station. You see, I am one of their enemies! We're on the same side," Zelda said.

"I doubt it! Why were they here then?"

Zelda hesitated, "They came to steal Fix-It Felix's hammer. Vanellope just got caught in the middle of things."

The three of them looked around at each other.

"How do we know if you are a spy?" Crumbelina asked.

Zelda sighed. There's no getting through to this kids.

"You don't. I not sure how to prove to you am not," Zelda said.

"I know, why don't you come forth to Sergeant Calhoun! Explain your situation with her," Swizzle said.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Zelda replied.

"Why not?" Crumbelina asked, suspicion rising.

"Because I don't think she's thinking straight, you know? Losing her husband and—"

"How do you know about Felix?" Swizzle asked.

"Uh."

The trio ran away from Zelda.

"Damn it! One intel failure after another," she said.

Princess Zelda transformed into Sheik, bright flash enveloping her body. In a ninja suit, Sheik decided to chase after them. How could things get any worse?

* * *

Sergeant Calhoun, Wreck-It Ralph, and the stranger Salvatore entered into Sugar Rush Speedway. The three of them stood on the bridge, overlooking the sugary landscape of the kingdom. Not matter how much she tried, Sugar Rush was Calhoun's least favourite place.

"Do you honestly think Sheik is inside of Sugar Rush?" Calhoun asked.

"Why would he be in here?" Ralph asked.

"We'll find out when we find him. I remember seeing a suspicious person entering here," Salvatore said.

"What could he want inside Sugar Rush, it doesn't make any sense?" Ralph asked.

"I doubt he's going to escape Litwak's on foot," Salvatore replied, "He's probably looking for a vehicle."

Sergeant Calhoun couldn't believe this stranger. She didn't trust him.

"Look! I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to have my time wasted," Sergeant Calhoun said, "You go look around with Ralph, but I'm leaving—"

"Calhoun!" someone cried.

In the horizon, Crumbelina and Swizzle were running up the bridge.

"What is it?" Calhoun asked.

"A stranger kidnapped Candlehead!" Swizzle said.

"He's taking her to the castle!" Crumbelina said.

Salvatore smiled to himself. Zelda couldn't get them to trust her, so she resorted to kidnapping.

"Where is he now?" Calhoun asked.

* * *

"Please don't hurt me!" Candlehead plead.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I need your help. I'm here to save Vanellope. I know this looks bad, but I need you to trust me." Sheik/Zelda said.

Driving a cake kart with minty ice cream wheels, Sheik/Zelda was driving with Candlehead tied up.

"Then why are you kidnapping me?"

"I know this looks bad, believe me! But I'm running out of time! We both are!"

"What do you mean?"

"They are going to use Felix's hammer for a weapon."

"A weapon?"

Zelda revealed too much, but she had to.

"If your not going to hurt me, can you please untie me!"

Sheik/Zelda stopped the kart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to run away!"

Candlehead and Sheik/Zelda looked into each other's eyes.

"Please help me! I need to go after them to rescue Vanellope and to save my own game world. I know losing your home is terrifying, so please help me save mine!" Zelda plead.

"You promise me to bring Vanellope back!"

"I promise—"

"THERE HE IS!"


	10. Where is My Mind?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the respective video game characters used in this story in any way. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney, and all video game characters belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sony Entertainment, Square Enix, Bungie Studios, Electronic Arts, etc). This work is a non-profit, fan-based story (fan fiction). Please support the official release.**

**A/N: Sorry editor, I lost my patience waiting. Please don't stop being my editor. It's been too long since last update. I don't want to lose followers.**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: WHERE IS MY MIND?

"Failure! Your team has failed!"

"We have the hammer. What happens at Litwak's doesn't concern us," The Boss said.

The Boss sat around the table with other senior leadership.

"I see you have all wasted our time, your team," Lord Hood said.

"We don't even have any answers. We are no closer to completion of the weapon then we were weeks ago," said Rufus Shinra.

"I have the hammer. I have Fix-It Felix to question along with leverage to pry the answers out of him," The Boss said.

"The glitch! How's she going to help us?" Lord Hood asked.

"You haven't been able to convince us that there's a substantial emotional connection between Fix-It Felix and President Vanellope to use or exploit. The could be strangers to each other, what makes you think Felix cares about her?" Shinra asked.

"You brought a stowaway. A glitch to make matters worse! What if she's a virus? Arcadian and Consoler coding is still mysterious to us. She needs to be analyzed and debug to identify any possible malignant side effects. Strip her down, or divide her code by zero!" Scolar Visari demanded.

"Look! Vanellope isn't a virus, worm, or Trojan horse to our console system's security! She's not a threat to the Game Worlds! Second, we have the hammer. It will take ten days before the weapon is complete. I promise I'll have answers for this council, and the secrets to unlocking the force within," The Boss said.

"I don't think so. You're costing us too much time and resources. Two platoons of Elites _and_ Brutes dead, the destruction of a shuttle, loss of Catherine Halsey's researchers, you left an arcade in ruins, and Princess Zelda is still at large!" Lord Hood said.

"Frankly, you've proven ineffective as a leader and as a strategist. You are the one who suggested to use an Arcadian, and we're thankful for that. However, I must agree with Lord Hood and Scolar Visari. I think it's time to hand over your prisoners for "enhanced interrogation techniques" under the direction of Warren Vidic," Shinra said.

"No! Your barbaric torture will only set us back. The Player and his family are gone for Christmas vacation for fourteen days. Fourteen days without interruption or Player's respite for our enemies. No one is here to save Nintendo anymore. Each step must be patiently taken. Only one more step between us and victory. Once the weapon is complete, and I have unlocked the hammer will this war be over. Now's not the time for reckless mistakes and barbaric tactics!" The Boss said.

"You've wasted our time, and your lackey Ezio Auditore failed the Retrieval Mission. Lord Hood and the High Prophets ordered the recovery, so on record you are losing ground for keeping your position. A broken arm or two, and the boy will talk. A minute under water boarding, and the boy will talk. One minute in pain, and the boy will talk!" Visari said.

"No! They are from a children's, family friendly arcade games. Their fragile minds will shatter under torture from the Templars or Helghast. We'll lose any semblance of truth just to tell us what we want to hear. They need to be softly and gradually extracted. This is a delicate step, I need only a few more days. All our sacrifices and losses will be worth the wait!" The Boss said.

"Fine. I'm giving you three days. If you don't have the answers from Felix in three days, I'll take him myself and use every method under my disposal to get what I need from him," Shinra said.

"Thank you, Shinra. I promise results by then." The Boss said.

"We'll see about that." Visari said.

As the meeting ended, The Boss left the board room, meeting Ezio standing outside.

"I see Scolar is pissed off," he said.

"Good things take time. The Patriots are giving us three days. I don't want to waste any time. How long has it been?" she asked.

"They've been waiting for five hours," he replied.

"Let's begin."

* * *

Deep in the darkest corner of Shadow Moses lie Vanellope and Felix, seemingly forgotten in a dank and smelly prison cell. It has been a rough night for them both. Cold, hungry, and scared. Frightened in a strange place with no hope of escape, uncertain what tomorrow will bring. To them, the most plaguing uncertainty of all isn't death but where or not they'll ever see their loved ones again. As each hour passes, Felix's blind optimism is the only slender thread binding his sanity together. The slightest brush is felt like a gale force blast, his mind tin foil delicate. Vanellope on the other hand, with defiance and biting resistance, was proverbially kicking and screaming. In wild and unbroken spirit, she fought with them the entire way down to the cells on basement level 1. She was talking trash and engaging with the escort guards. Ezio nearly lost his patience with a brush to the face from a missed kick. Right then and there would he have murdered her in cold blood. He threw her, not lead her, in the cell, crashing into a wall.

All they could do was wait. For interrogation. For dinner. For someone to say something. Silence and slow time crept along, until the point where it became unbearable. Vanellope was lying on her back on the bed, watching a panicking Felix pacing back and forth.

"I can't take this anymore!" Felix said, bolted up from his cot.

Fidgeting around, he paced nervously in the tiny space.

"I mean...what are they going to do?"

_This place will become your home. This place will become your tomb._ The words of The Boss echoed in his mind.

"Are they going to torture us? Are we hostages? Are we slaves? Who are they? Why am I here? What am I doing here? Why?"

Slapping him across the face, Vanellope said, "Pull yourself together, Felix!"

Stunned, Felix stop fidgeting...as much.

"I'm sorry. I just can't take the silence and waiting anymore. I mean, who are these people? What do they want will my hammer? It fixes things? I mean apart from the obvious, why do they desperately need my hammer?" Felix asked.

"Look! I don't know, and pestering me isn't gonna do any good!" Vanellope said.

"What am I suppose to do? I just want to get this over with. Please, just do what you guys need to do? Why keep us waiting if you're gonna do nothing!"

"Stop your complaining! You're starting to annoy me!"

Felix was losing it.

"Please Vanellope. I'm trying to think—wait! You can teleport, try going through the door."

Vanellope surprised, totally forgot about it. She back up and made a dash for the iron heavy door. Pixelated, she crashing into the door, sparks flashed throwing her to the ground. She fell hard onto the concrete floor.

"Ouch!" Vanellope said, "Anymore bright ideas, Einstein!"

Felix reached down to help her up, but she brushed his hand aside.

"No thanks. You'll probably have be trip over your arm, sawdust brain!"

_What? _Felix thought. _What kind of insult is that?_

"I'm sorry. I just thought that—"

"Thought you could use me as an escape artist?"

"No, Vanellope. I mean, I thought maybe we..."

The slot door opened, a tray with two dishes of food came through.

"Eat up! The Boss is coming down for questioning!" The guard said.

"How long has it been?" Felix asked.

"Five hours!" The guard replied. He closed the slot door.

Grabbing the tray, Felix handed over a plate to Vanellope.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault your stuck here," Felix said.

"Why? You didn't kidnap yourself!" Vanellope said.

"If I didn't give them the hammer, we never would have gotten taken."

"Stop it! You're starting to annoy me!"

"Oh my gosh! We are going to die here! I'm never going to see my dynamite girl ever again!"

Bolted from the bed, Vanellope slapped Felix across the face.

"Stop it! You have been fidgeting and freaking out for hours!" Vanellope shouted at him.

Taken back, Felix was surprised. Feeling the warm swelling from his cheek, Felix almost felt like crying.

"It's all my fault. I didn't do my best to save you," Felix said.

"Oh gosh, don't start moping around!" Vanellope said.

After a few moments, the prisoner door opened. Vanellope and Felix turned around. Ezio was standing right outside.

"Fix-It, come with me," he said.

Felix slowly walked outside the prison cell. As he left the cell, The Boss passed him entering inside. A guard closed the door, Felix was handcuffed, arms out front.

"Walk with me, Fix-It," he said again.

"What do you want with me! I don't know what my hammer does. I'm not a programmer, just a simple carpenter in a children's game!" Felix said.

"I know. It was a bit much to expect so much from such a simple man like yourself. Please allow me to apologize for my terrible attitude with you early," Ezio replied.

Looking rather confused, Felix raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Okay? Where are you going, by the way. Why did we leave Vanellope behind? What's The Boss going to—"

"Enough worrying. We've just having one on one guy time to chat and shoot the breeze. Vanellope is a wild card, with her glitching and all. Being inside the shielded prison cell is what's best for her right now. Don't worry about her," Ezio explained.

"But, where are we going?" Felix asked again.

"To eat some dinner. I don't think you want prison food with powdery potatoes, stale vegetables, and bland meat. We're going to the cafeteria to have something more delicious on the menu," Ezio replied.

"What's going to happen to me?" Felix asked.

"We're going to release you from prison soon. There's been a terrible mix up, but someone from Litwak's Arcade has arrived to clear things up."

"Someone has arrived—is it Sergeant Calhoun?"

* * *

The cell door closed behind The Boss as she came inside.

"Hello, President Vanellope. My name is The Boss, and I'm in charge of things around here. Do you want to sit down and talk?" she asked.

"I'll stand if you don't mind." Vanellope replied.

"Fair enough."

The Boss sat down on the prison bed. Even sitting down, Vanellope came up to chest level with The Boss. Her fiery eyes glared at the woman in white.

"What do you want?" Vanellope hissed.

"I wanted to apologize for your poor treatment. I didn't know how valuable and esteemed you are, your excellency," The Boss replied.

A smirk escape across Vanellope's face. _Your excellency._ She slowly calmed down, but still with raised guard.

"What makes you say that?"

"Why, aren't you the President of Sugar Rush Speedway? I hear you're a legendary racer, beating out King Candy's lollipop lackey, Taffyta Muttonfudge. From what I hear, you're the fastest girl left side of the Whack-a-Mole!"

Vanellope perked up but the woman's praise.

"Go on," she said.

"Why don't we leave this place and go for a walk. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck inside a smelly out cage with a whiny boy, right?"

"Yeah. Get me out of here."

The Boss knocked on the door. She had her trust, for now. Immediately the prison door opened.

"Let's grab something to eat. What do you like?"

* * *

An ecstatic Felix was gleefully skipping around. His beloved Tamora was here to save him. He was sure his dynamite gal gave them hell to pay. Smiling dumbly, Ezio lead him inside an empty cafeteria. In the corner sat someone in armor. Was it Calhoun?

"Go on, Fix-It. I'll grab us something to eat."

Felix ran to the Hero's Duty soldier. As he reached the table, the soldier turned around.

"Hello, Felix. I heard a lot of things about you."

Fix-It Felix's face was stunned. No, it couldn't be. How could _he _be still alive?

"Hi...mister..." He mumbled.

"Mister? Call me Brad Scott!"


	11. Nothing is True Everything is Permitted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the respective video game characters used in this story in any way. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney, and all video game characters belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sony Entertainment, Square Enix, Bungie Studios, Electronic Arts, etc). This work is a non-profit, fan-based story (fan fiction). Please support the official release.**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: NOTHING IS TRUE, EVERYTHING IS PERMITTED

At the immediate sight of each other, Salvatore and Sheik drew out throwing knives. In lightning speed, they charged swiftly towards each other. Thrown knives brushed across Sheik's cheek, missing her. Salvatore drew out his Hidden Blade, ready to strike. All five of the bystanders were surprised to see the two strangers at each other's throats. Sergeant Calhoun drew out her pistol, a radio com in the other.

"Attention all forces! We have the two Consolers at large in Sugar Rush! Send back up immediately!" she ordered.

Putting away her com, she aimed into the fray, not sure who to shoot.

Salvatore thrust his blade in an upper cut. Sheik's right wrist deflected the blade outwards, using her free hand to joint lock his arm. Shifting her weight, she flipped him over on his back. Dropping one knee down on his throat.

"Who sent you? Visari? Shinra? The Boss?"

Calhoun ran up to them, drawing her pistol, aiming at Sheik.

"Freeze! Don't you dare move, consoler!"

Two exchanged defiant glares. With guards down, Salvatore used his free hand to stab Sheik. She quickly dodged the strike, but Calhoun immediately shot Sheik in the chest. The assassin rolled away from the falling sheikah. The sergeant fired a shot at the assassin. Missing just barely, he had the faster trigger finger. With both of the women down, Salvatore sprung to his feet, turning towards the kart.

"Calhoun!" Ralph cried.

"Zelda!" Candlehead cried.

Ralph and the two Sugar Russians watched hopelessly as Salvatore stole the kart, driving away with Candlehead still tied up.

"Damn it!" Calhoun yelled.

Clutching her chest, the wound didn't bleed out.

"Calhoun! We need to get you out of here! If you die here, you won't regenerate," Ralph said.

"Forget about me, chase after Salvatore! He one of them!"

Swizzle and Crumbelina started kicking the down sheikah.

"Take this you jerk!" Crumbelina said.

"Where is he taking Candlehead?" Swizzle asked.

"STOP IT!" Sheik cried.

Grabbing into her pocket, she threw a Deku nut and in blinding flash, she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Swizzle asked.

"Damn it! Ralph, the other Sugar Russians are in danger! I need you to find and stop those Consolers before the—"

Calhoun grunted in pain.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine! Reinforcements are coming, besides I've been through worse!"

"Go on Ralph! We'll take care of her until help arrives!" Swizzle said.

"Go rescue Candlehead!" Crumbelina said.

The two Sugar Russians smiled reassuringly. Ralph got up and starting running towards the castle. He hoped he'd arrive before anything bad happened.

* * *

Rancis was more than worried. He had cold sweat terror about something bad was to happen. That stranger was no arcadian. Something was very suspicious about him. Nobody from Dance Dance Revolution had cold, murderous eyes.

In high gear, he throttled his way down the roads. A dust cloud plumed behind his cake racer kart he and Vanellope made, the VR1.

Rancis kept reading the same sentence over again, "Please, don't tell me I'm late. Please, don't tell me I'm late. Please, don't tell me I'm late."

* * *

"HELP ME!" Candlehead cried.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Salvatore yelled.

He hated these candy karts. Sticky controls, sugary pedals, and stiff gear shifting. How did anyone drive in this world?

"Please! Just let me go. You don't need me," Candlehead begged.

"No. I need someone to get me into the castle," Salvatore said, "Just cooperate for a little while, and this will all be over soon."

Clunky driving, they were coming up to the castle. He stopped the kart, getting out to grab the bound Candlehead. Protracting his Hidden Blade, he cut the ropes tying her up."

"Escape and I'll shoot you. Smile and look casual, or your friends will suffer. Do you know where the Source Code Room is?"

"I don't know, but Sour Bill might."

"Good. It's about time I've left this forsaken arcade."

"What do you need in the Code Room?"

"Something special from your President. Now drive."

Candlehead nervously sat in her bucket seat. Shifting gears into drive, she drove up to the castle gate as casually as she could. She felt a sharp, cold tip of a blade pinch the surface of her skin on her neck.

"Why so serious? Let's put a smile on that face."

* * *

Sheik was running rampantly away from the road. On foot, she will never reach the castle in time. Her lungs were burning, with each heavy footstep felt like lead crashing. With a critical wound to the chest, and no bottled fairy, she was running out of time. If she died here, she won't regenerate at all. Nothing but a blanket of sleep into eternal darkness. She will not let them win. Stumbling over, she fell to her knees.

She reached another road. Looking around from both sides, seeing if anyone approaches. In the distance, she saw a large guy in red running up road. He was the shape and size of Donkey Kong. She couldn't resist anymore, surrendering to the approaching wrecking guy. She transformed herself from her sheikah form into her original form one last time.

As Ralph ran up the road, he saw a woman in pink and white dress, lying across the road. Surprised, he stopped running, standing beside the princess.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Ralph asked.

"My name is Princess Zelda. I am the ruler of Hyrule from The Legend of Zelda Nintendo console video games. I am not responsible for kidnapping Vanellope or your friend Felix," she said.

"What do you know about them?" Ralph asked defensively.

"Listen to me. They're in danger, as is this arcade. I don't have long."

"Why did you guys come here? Why did they kidnap Vanellope and Felix?"

"They want to use it for a weapon. I not sure what it is, but they are willing to delete us to keep it secret. I don't know why the took Vanellope."

"What happened to you?"

"Sergeant Calhoun shot me," she said.

Zelda started dosing off.

"I need you...I need you...please..." she whispered.

"What's wrong? Please tell me," Ralph said.

"Learn...this...song..." Zelda said.

She took out a small, soft blue ocarina.

"Listen...carefully..."

She played a short melody. Ralph couldn't help but enjoy himself. The short melody was simple and soothing.

"You need to remember it. Please, don't let them win," Princess Zelda.

She close her eyes one final time. Immediately she disintegrated into hundreds of blue pixelated particles. Ralph was shocked. Did someone just die in front of him. Felix occasionally would during work, but he normally regenerates. This was the first time he witnessed someone actually, truly die for real. The only two things remained were a golden triangle glowing blue pulsating, and the small blue ocarina left behind.

Reaching down, he grabbed the ocarina and stared at it in his hands. He ran his free hand through his hair. Overwhelmed, he sat down on the ground. A heavy feeling pressed on his heart. Why did he feel sorry for this stranger? Sure he wasn't a jerk about it, but he felt sympathy for her. Why did she have to die here? Remembering another stranger holding Vanellope's friend hostage, he got up to his feet. He picked up the triangle and put both of them in his overall pocket.

"Ralph!" someone yelled.

He turned around to see a putter butter cup racer approaching in the horizon. Ralph looked down to where Zelda was. With fire in his eyes, he declared, "I promise you, who ever you are, I promise you I won't let them win," Wreck-It Ralph declared, "I'm going to wreck them!"

* * *

Salvatore and Candlehead were walking through the castle halls looking for Sour Bill. The little Sugar Rush girl was terrified out of her mind. A tall, strange man held her hostage.

"Where is everyone?" Salvatore asked.

"Maybe there out racing," Candlehead replied.

"Maybe there were warned before hand."

"Please don't hurt me. I didn't say anything, I was tied up."

Looking around, the castle throne chamber was empty. The Oreo guards weren't even in sight. He was getting even more suspicious as each second passed.

"Where is Sour Bill?" he asked.

"He usually is somewhere near the door, being grumpy and boring."

Quietly, he heard footsteps shuffling across the halls. Something was up.

"I wonder if Taffyta knows how to get into—" she began.

Salvatore grabbed Candlehead, drawing the Hidden Blade to her throat.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!"

Wynchel and Duncan with a battalion of Oreo troopers emerged, surrounding the chamber room. A twinge of frustration pulsated on his forehead. This was a major setback.

"Freeze, Salvatore! We have you surrounded!" Wynchel yelled.

"Calhoun and Bernard told us you'd be coming. Let Candlehead go and come quietly," Duncan said.

"I don't think so. You'll never catch me!" Salvatore said.

Being in a children's arcade, none of them had actual weapons to immobilize the assassin. Wynchel grabbed out of his belt a taser gun. Seeing him from the corner of his eyes, Salvatore shot the donut cop with his Hidden Gun. Exploding in jelly filling, the Oreo troopers charged into the center. Letting the Sugar Russian go, Salvatore made quick work out of the cookie troopers, crumbling beneath each blow. Defeating the Oreo troopers, he saw Candlehead trying to run away.

"No you're not!"

He sprinted towards her, the candy girl screaming in panic.

"Please, someone! Help me!" she cried.

"Stop it, Salvatore!"

Bursting through the doors were Ralph and Rancis. Candlehead jumped out of the way as Rancis tried to run the assassin over. Salvatore drew two throwing knives, projecting them at Rancis and Ralph. The blonde ducked underneath the windshield. The knife penetrated under Ralph's overall pocket.

A bright golden light bursted through his pocket, illuminating the throne chamber hall. Golden sunlight blinded everyone. As brief as the light was, it disappeared as quickly.

"Where did he go?" Rancis asked.

Stopping the kart, the two of them heard screams from upstairs.

"Oh no! The girls are in trouble!"

A raging Ralph stormed up the stairs. Climbing five stories, Ralph and Rancis saw the man in white terrorizing the Sugar Rush girls.

"Hey! Salvatore, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Rancis yelled.

Turning around, the assassin's murderous glare sprinted towards him. In panic, Rancis ran into a room. Ralph charged towards the assassin. Lunging upwards, Salvatore drew the Hidden Blade and stab Ralph in his left shoulder. Brushing past him, Ralph didn't feel it as much. A small blade, his broad shoulders saved his life.

Salvatore barraged into the room. Looking outside a balcony was Rancis. Cornering him outside, the assassin backed down the blonde, chocolate boy.

"You know, in reconnaissance, observing and learning about your little game was fun. Seeing you chicken out on expressing your affection for that brat of a president."

Rancis face soured.

Salvatore continued, "I promise you that your beloved glitch will suffer a slow and painful data strip!"

"NEVER!"

Rancis charged the assassin. Colliding each other, Salvatore's blade was buried down in his right lung. Tossing the boy aside, Ralph saw what he did.

"I'm going to wreck you!"

Ralph was picking up a chair, while Salvatore reloaded his Hidden Gun. Both of them attack simultaneously. Being mowed down by a chair, Salvatore fell over the balcony's spindles. As quickly as he fired a shot, missing Ralph, just as quickly did he disappear over the edges. Ralph ran up to the balcony spindles, looking over the edge. The assassin's long drop was meet with cratering as he colliding with the ground. Sergeant Calhoun and the SWAT team circled around the assassin.

"Who are you? What have you come here for?" she asked.

"My name really is Salvatore. I am an NPC from the console video game Assassin's Creed," he said.

"Why were you here?"

"I was left behind to finish off loose ends."

"How were you going to escape?"

"Rendezvous with a Pelican midnight tonight. Once I infected the source code room with a virus and assassinate three of you, I was to leave this arcade behind."

"That's more like it. Tell Bernard to stake out in Game Central and outside the walls. We'll wait for the Pelican."

Salvatore laugh maniacally. His disturbing outburst had Calhoun grinding her teeth.

"You are a weak, pale shadow compared to the mighty strength of Consolers. Your sad excuse of a first-person shooter tactics and gear is no match against The Boss. Accept the fact you'll never see that pansy carpenter ever again."

"Shut up! I'm not taken anymore lip from you!"

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted," were Salvatore's last words.

He exploded into hundreds of bright blue pixels. In silence, the traumatized Sugar Russians were cowering in the background, standing far enough to feel semblance of safety. A unit stood in confusion over what happened. Calhoun was astonished.

Ralph looked over at the boy, who miraculously regenerated.

"Rancis! You're alive!"

"This is my game! Of course I'm alive," Rancis than asked, "What just happened?"

Wreck-It Ralph sighed, "I think we just lost our only lead!"


End file.
